Blue Deer
by Staff Sergeant OR-08
Summary: What happens when the son of Xerneas ends up adopted and sent north to Sinnoh, what's more, it's a family of eeveelutions he's staying with; what the hell is going on. Read and Review the latter is much appreciated, this is a rewrite of my original story Who Knew. Current goal, 45 Followers, 20 Favorites and 25 Reviews... and GO! Pokémon GO.
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight greeted the passengers on board this antique steam train. More than a hundred years old and she was still running trips between my home land of Almia and the Sinnoh Region just north of us.

I leaned back in my chair and stretched as the train came to its stop in icy, icy Snowpoint city. "Finally!" I exclaimed, letting out a long satisfied sigh with my shoulders clicking rather loudly.

I was never the tallest at only five feet in height my facial features closely resembled that of my biological mother, Xerneas, albeit that my muzzle was a bit shorter. Otherwise the fur colouration was the same with me having a black front half and blue back with a small tail. My five fingered hands were black in colour with golden fingernails akin to my feet. Unlike my birth mother I didn't have the horns but I did have a set of ears much like her own alongside golden lines trailing from under my eyes and down to the back of my neck in a style similar to a crown. I had a small but muscular build.

Snowpoint was actually quite different from my original home in that… well… it was a hell of a lot colder than the equatorial region I stayed in. Aside from that the temple could be seen probably for miles in either direction. It was a cold, windy day the sun, however, was out which made it a bit more bearable.

I reached over my shoulder and into my backpack, searching for the map I'd strategically placed just above the capsule case with all of my belongings in it. "Where's that goddamned map." I muttered just before I managed to pull it out.

And as soon as that was done the wind billowed and ripped it from my hands. "Curse you butter fingers!" I cried out as I ran after the map using a nearby bench to freestyle my way to the top of the train and run along it to catch that forsaken map.

As I was about to get it, just between my index and 'fuck you' fingers I ran out of train barely manage to kick off back onto the loading platform.

"Look out be-OW!" I cringed as I connected with the ground, unknowingly with someone having broken my fall. Once I came to the realisation, several things ran through my mind. One; I may have hurt someone. Two; I don't know who that someone is.

I got up and examined the person; she had prominent, icy blue bangs with diamond shaped ears atop her head and wore a sailor-like uniform and a mini-skirt. Taken by her beauty for a moment it took a while to realise that the person was a she. But the real problem, not so much as sexual harassment charges, was that she was still out cold.

I shook her lightly. "Are you okay?" I inquired, this was followed by her emitting a light groan followed by my own sigh of relief.

Time suddenly stopped as they looked at each other, dead in the eyes. It took a moment for them to come back out of that trance-like state when she opened her mouth in shock. I soon followed as I realised I was sitting on her waist with my hands on either of her shoulders.

"I am so sorry Miss." I jolted, getting off of her at lightning speed and dropping into a bow. "It was an accident, I swear!" I continued.

Tears seemed to well up in her eyes but her fist clenched and her teeth were grinding with rage fuelling her mind. 'That is the first time a boy has ever gotten so close to me.' She seethed, she was just about ready to beat me to a pulp with the aura enveloping her.

Suddenly all of that rage and that icy blue aura vanished when our eyes met again once I'd straightened up from my bow. My odd yellow eyes and her beautiful sapphire eyes.

She stepped back a bit but stopped when something touched her feet. She bent down and picked up the small map. "Hey, this is my address." She said upon reading the crumpled piece of paper with a red ring around one house labelled Eevee residence.

"You live there?" I inquired, unknowingly forgetting the whole incident.  
"Yes, I do. But why is my home labelled in red."  
"Well uhh… yeah. My parents are taking a trip around the world and kinda gave me that address saying that's where I'll be staying, schooling and working while they're away and…"  
"Oh! So you're the new butler my dad's been talking about."  
"Yeah I uh… guess so." I replied nervously.  
"Wow, I never expected our first meeting would be like this." She slowly said.  
"Oh and about what happened, I'm really sorry, I truly, truly am, miss. Please forgive me." I bowed slightly.  
"It's fine… really." She said with a slight blush. "And please don't call me miss. I have a name you know, it's Gen, short for Geneva. I'm a Glaceon, and you?"  
"Oh well, it's not often you meet someone named after a city. I'm Mike, Mike Hunter actually, kind of ironic given how my mother was well… a deer. I'm Xerneas' kid." I replied, adding that last part a bit light heartedly while offering a handshake.

Gen took my hand with a smile and a light blush before starting up another conversation. "So… do you want to go back to my house with me? I'll introduce you to my sisters. They were overjoyed when they heard dad was hiring a butler." She smiled and proceeded in the direction of her home.

"Sisters…?" My eye twitched lightly. 'I'm gonna be in a house full of girls… I was told nothing about this.' I thought to myself.  
"Hmm? Is something bothering you?" She inquired, stopping in her tracks to look at me.  
"No… not at all… lead the way miss… I mean, Gen." I sputtered.  
'He's so cute.' She mentally squealed.

Just outside of her home she paused and looked back at me. "You should probably know something though. My family is a bit umm… big."  
"How big?" I inquired.  
"I have five sisters, three older, one twin sister and one younger sister."  
My eye gave a small twitch that seemed to make her a bit nervous but I smiled nonetheless. I chuckled nervously before speaking. "So umm… what's it like having five sisters."  
"Chaos." She replied with a smile seemingly devoid of emotion.  
"Oi vei." I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the doors opened Gen looked around, seemingly nervous because of her sisters. "Hi! I'm home! You'd never guess who I brought with me!" She called before entering, somewhat unnerving me.

Footsteps could be heard coming from throughout the small mansion. "Is it the new butler!"  
"Finally my chores are through." Soon, four figures stood in front of me carefully eyeing me up and down.

The first one had long, bright yellow fur around her neck while she had similar hair running down to the base of her back. She had a red skin tone and dark ruby eyes. She was wearing a tight fitting white shirt that seemed to amplify her chest size and a set of very short shorts that hardly covered her arse.

The second one had fin-like features with ocean blue skin, deep sapphire eyes almost like Gen's and dark, wavy blue hair that made her seem quite a bit like a mermaid. She was a little bit shorter than the first but carried much the same chest size and dimensions. Her attire consisted of a black midriff shirt exposing a small belly ring and a set of skinny jeans.

The third was a bit less thought provocative with features more closely resembling Gen's, she had a curled leaf amidst her emerald green hair that reached only up to her neck, dark, auburn eyes. She had a light sandstone-like skin tone. She was wearing a sleeveless blouse along with tight jeans that reached just below her knees.

The fourth was the shortest, probably only nine or ten years old with snow white skin, bright pink hair with blue highlights, bright ruby eyes, a number of bow-like features on her wrists, ankle and ears. She wore a long, baby blue dress reaching down to her knees.

"Mike, these are my sisters. Flare, Vanessa, Lily and Cynthia." She said, gesturing to the Flareon, Vaporeon, Leafeon and Sylveon respectively.  
I chuckled nervously in my head. 'Great, a family of Eeveelutions… and female nonetheless.' I sighed lightly. "Hi, I'm Mike." I bowed, immediately beginning to hear whispers.

"Aren't butlers usually old geezers, he's too cute."  
"Shhh! He might hear you." Vanessa hushed.  
"But isn't he a bit too young." Flare retorted.

However I highly doubt they knew that I had a highly developed sense of hearing. I continued to listen with my fingers now pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Hey! Can you cook good food?" Flare suddenly yelled, causing me somewhat of a surprise.  
I paused for a moment. "Yeah, I can actually cook pretty well." I replied.  
"Whoopeee! No more of those Yucky foods that Esper always makes us eat!" Cynthia cried out in joy.  
"Oh yeah… where is Esper?" Gen inquired only to be answered when a floating silver tray, enveloped in some purple energy, hit the Flareon over the head.

"OW!" The Flareon cried in pain  
"Greetings, I'm Esper, I'm the oldest of the sisters here, I assume you've already been introduced to everybody?" The Espeon calmly introduced herself, paying no heed to the Flareon's pain.

She was by far the tallest with a lean build, light pink fur spanned her body, a red gem was embedded in her forehead and she had absolutely stunning, deep purple eyes. She wore a long sleeved white blouse, skinny jeans, which apparently the household had an affinity for, and had a sky blue apron with various patches of flour and other ingredients basted on it.

"Dammit, sis, why do you always do that!?"  
"If my cooking is bad, why don't you do it for us next time!?"  
"No need, the butler here can cook us something we call food!" Flare retorted.

The pair continued to argue with each other completely ignoring their visitor, their surroundings and their manners.

"Are those two always like that?" I inquired.  
"Most times… but you'll get used to it." Gen answered with a smile. "I'll show you to your room." She said, ushering me over to the staircase.

The basic design of the home could be called 'mansionette' it wasn't quite as big as a full blown mansion but with eight bedrooms, two lounges, a kitchen and six bathrooms it really isn't a slouch by any measure.

Just a short while after getting into my bedroom, I sat in the desk chair and ran my hand down my face in frustration before picking up my phone. The phone rang for about twenty seconds, maybe half a minute before my adoptive mother picked up.

"Oh hello, sweetie, how are you doing up there?"  
"Cold, thanks for asking. Ma…"  
"Yes dear?"  
"You never told me this was a house with… well… I'm the only guy here."  
"Oh? I know that dear. I thought you'd quite like it. I'm guessing you've met them then."  
"Yeah… so?"  
"Picked out anyone you like yet?"  
My lip twitched at the question. "Cynthia's cute but… HEY! What the hell mother!?"  
"Oh so a bit of a lolicon I see."  
"You are never gonna let me live this down." I sighed. "Goodbye ma."  
"Enjoy yourself sweetie and remember; use protection."  
"Sod off." I retorted as I hit the red phone on-screen, cutting the call.

Later –

"And this is the kitchen." The rest of my day was limited to getting to know the house, guided by the eldest of the Eevee sisters, Esper.

The entire rundown basically included everything I'd need to get done, laundry, dishes, cooking etcetera. Aside from this I'd also been shown where the equipment for each respective duty was kept.

"And that's everything you need to know." Esper smiled, wiping the sweat from her forehead, it was a long course showing someone around the house but what amazed her was that I remained unflinching. "I thought you'd freak out there Mike."  
"Nah, I'm kinda used to doing the chores back home. I do the chores, mom does the shopping, my little sister plays the video games, my big sister goes clubbing and my dad drinks the beers." I shrugged.  
"Oh? So you did all the chores by yourself? That's quite impressive for someone as young as you." I blushed a bit at the praise but hid it with a chuckle as she continued. "If only the rest of my sisters were as hard-working as you, then maybe I could relax a bit often. It's hard enough to get Flare out of bed."  
"I think her chest might be weighing her down." I replied.  
"Oh, so you were looking at her chest were you?" Esper smirked, bending over to look me in the eyes but simultaneously allowing me to look down her shirt. "What about mine?" She inquired.  
I tried not to say anything but instinct took over. "Thirty four B and a half." I blurted, unable to hold that in anymore.  
"Oh my… that's actually right." Esper commented in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Flare sat on the sofa in nothing but her sleeping attire, basically her undergarments, with a magazine in hand, rhythmically flipping through the pages with the vacuum cleaner sounding in the background. Well… not in the background as much as it was under the couch with me holding it up high enough to reach underneath it.

After a while I lowered it back onto the ground with Flare still not disturbed at all as she flipped through the magazine. 'Damn; Esper wasn't wrong when she said Flare was lazy.' I thought to myself, unfortunately letting a small chuckle out as I did.

"What's so funny?" Flare inquired, not turning away from her Magazine while I turned off the vacuum and began wrapping the chord around the red cylindrical machine.  
"Eh, nothing much, what're ya reading?" I inquired.  
"Just looking through the pictures, I'm too lazy to read."  
Looking a bit closer I realised that she was looking at lingerie. "Oh my." I muttered.  
"Oh, by the way which one do you think will look better on me, I've got a shitload of allowance to spend so I figured why not." She sighed, holding the magazine pages over the back of the couch.

One set consisted of nothing but a semi-transparent red blouse with a set of panties while the other was a rather skimpy red devil costume complete with horns and a pointed tail attached to the leather undergarments.

"Uh huh." I sighed. "Umm… yeah… I'd say it's dependent on personality, the first one if you consider yourself a little bit gentler while the second one is more if you feel yourself needing to be the dominant in a relationship." I replied, getting over the initial shock of the question. "Why do you ask? Who's it for?"  
"I'll never tell… well… not you anyways; I might talk to my sisters though." She said, going back to the magazine. "I also have something I need you to wash for me."  
"Sure what is-?" I was cut off as her panties and bra landed in my face. "Sorry for asking."  
"Just do it." She huffed.

I sighed but undeterred I turned to go to the laundry room to set her orange undergarments into the 'bright' pile of laundry for the next wash.

"I am NOT letting him do my laundry!" Someone yelled from the passage. "I'm not letting him see my underwear!"  
"Tough, Lily! He's the new butler and he needs to do all the work so we've got more free time!" Vanessa shouted back.  
"You two have always had free time! I'm the one that did all the work!" Esper butted in, rushing down to the laundry room and haphazardly threw the basket only for hit to land over my head.

Lily and Vanessa rushed in shortly afterwards. "Yeah, I have no clue how to respond to this actually." I muttered through the clothes. "However, I think you should know this, Lily, your underwear smells like freshly cut grass. Just saying. And in future, please; no one throw their clothes at me!" I yelled as I took the basket off of my head only to be slapped by Lily who stomped off rather angrily.  
"Fuck you!" She yelled before stomping out.  
I blinked a few times and rubbed the side of my face. "And just as I thought everyone was getting along." I sighed.

"Yeah, never think that about Lily, she hates guys. The only reason you thought that you were getting along with her was probably because she opted to give you the silent treatment for our sake. And that smell… well… that's just the way her sweat smells. Just don't point it out." Esper replied. "She hates it when people comment on her, especially boys, even if they mean no harm."

"I figured as much. I have a tendency to point out the obvious but I'll refrain from it in future." I apologized. "Though, may I ask why she doesn't like males all too much?" I inquire, bending down to pick up the dropped laundry and set each item into their respective piles.  
"No!" Vanessa yelled. "At least not now."

There was a moment of silence before they left but Esper quickly poked her head back into the laundry room. "I'll tell you this though. You have school tomorrow." And just as quickly as she came, she left.  
'Oh yeah, I'm going to snowpoint high. My second term as a first year and this is the condition I'm stuck with, really, like, really. What the fuck man.' I sighed , finishing up the last of the laundry.

I left the room and shut the door behind me as I looked up to the clock. "Hmm… only took me four hours to finish but I'm at least done."  
"Hey! Mike! You missed a pair, and they're fresh!" Vanessa yelled, dropping her undergarments from the next floor up, right onto my face as I was looking up.  
"I just told you not to do that!" I replied taking her lace underwear off of my face. "Seriously!? Are you and Flare like nudists or something."  
"Not all the time." Vanessa replied. "You're free to look."  
"No thank you." I replied, opening the laundry room to start another pile. "However I am missing Gen's wash basket if you don't mind getting it for me!" I called as I left the room once more.  
"Oh? Is it laundry day!?" Cynthia inquired as I looked back up again only to have her throw her dress onto my head followed by a pair of underwear with a cartoon Sylveon on the front.  
"Kawaii." I grumbled.

I'd finally collected everything and finished another load of washing by which point I managed to get into the kitchen and start chopping the vegetables for a stew and dumplings. "Yipee!"  
"Cynthia get your ass back here!" Esper scolded.  
"No! Girls are born to be like this!" Cynthia retorted, pulling down an eyelid and sticking out her tongue.  
"Don't you dare say it like that!" Esper yelled back, leaping over in an attempt to catch the little Sylveon.

At dinner –

"You know. This is making me awfully uncomfortable." I muttered, taking a bite out of a dumpling as the sisters panted around me at the dining table.  
"We couldn't catch her." Gen panted.  
"So we think it's better to just leave her there."

Cynthia sat directly opposite me with no clothes on to speak of whatsoever as she ate her food. "The only boy I'd be in front of like this is Mr Mike!" Cynthia grinned, shooting one hand up into the air in joy causing me to sweat drop lightly.  
"I'll sort out the dishes now." I sighed sadly. 'What have I gotten myself stuck in this time?' I thought to myself, equally as exasperated as I was when I spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

As it turns out Snowbelle City actually had quite a high concentration of students, apparently a lot of them travelled to learn about the ruins. Apparently no one had ever made it through to the bottom floors before and it wasn't exactly encouraged after three students died in search of regigigas.

I sighed as I looked through the hall twirling a key in my hand and whistling a tune as I did so. After a while I'd counted down to my locker and slid the key into the lock before I opened it and began unloading books.

"You seem awfully jovial on your first day."  
"Well, that actually just made it better because if someone knows the word jovial they should know how to use appropriate grammar." I chuckled, closing the locker to reveal a sceptile.

He had green scaled skin with a few red marks here and there and holes cut into his shirt to allow the seed pods to protrude. His shirt had the saying 'some of us are closer than others' written on it.

"Heh." I chuckled. "I like the shirt, what do you think of my coat?" I inquired, turning around and pointing to the bottom of my hooded tailcoat.

I was wearing a set of black chinos with steel toed shoes and a white collared shirt alongside a tailcoat that had a diagonal zip, hood and two sets of buttons to hide the zip. The coat was made from a rather durable, navy blue material with a forty thousand rub count. On the back was an embroidered image of Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde and underneath it was the line 'And I Will Never Surrender'.

"Damn boy, where the hell did you get that jacket?"  
"Meh, custom order." I shrugged. "It's bloody comfortable and has pockets for days. Anyway, what's your name?"  
"Scott. And you?"  
"Mike."

"Oh god the biggest asshole in school found someone he gets along with." One of the girls muttered as they walked past.

"So… Scotty m'boy. Where on earth is class?"  
"We'll be starting in homeroom, from there I have no clue, I usually bunk and catch up… never mind I actually don't catch up, my second home is practically detention."  
"Uh huh." I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "That is something you and I will not get along on, I've never been late for a class in my life."  
"Meh, the only lesson I'm good at is recess." Scott shrugged guiding me to homeroom.

I sat at the back of the class leaning onto my desk with my fingers rhythmically tapping the desk. As though I were punching 'POIU' on a keyboard repetitively…

'Let's see… I'm sitting in the back corner, by the window, in my immediate vicinity there is a sceptile in front of me, an open seat to my right and an urasaring to my front right, following that there is a mawile, a sableye, a magmar, electabuzz and a Torterra two seats to my immediate right… but looking around…' I thought to myself. 'Something seems out of place with them… no… that aura is coming from that torterra to my right… what kind of killing intent does he have going on over there?' I hummed.

The door opened and a rather stern looking gallade clad in a suit entered. I took off my cap and set it on my desk.

"Now, for those of you that decided to forget about me this last holiday my name is Cesare. Now please remain seated, that stands especially for you Tyrel." Cesare said, staring daggers at the torterra.  
'So I was right.' I mumbled in thought.  
"Now, we have two new students with us. One of them has travelled from the warm, tropical sub-south regions and I truly cannot fathom why he would come here, would you care to introduce yourself. Your name, a brief history and interests if you would."  
"My name's Mike Hunter I was born in Kiloude city and moved to Almia under orders from my mother, I was adopted then sent here earlier this year. If you had to ask me my interests it would have to come down to my studies, particularly history and literature."  
"I hope you prove to be as studious as you say." Cesare commented. "Now, where exactly is the other student? Is she even in class?"

"Hi, sorry I'm late."

By Jove if ever there was a beauty or if ever it had a form, she would be it. A ninetails with a short layer of golden fur, a perfect figure, tall with long legs and hips swaying as she walked. Magnificent. She wore a white midriff shirt with a low collar and no sleeves, alongside this was a pair of three quarter skinny jeans and white flats. Above all else was the grace with which her nine tails followed her.

'Okay your pretty, your face is a work of art, your smile could light up New Tork City after dark… but quite frankly.' I smirked, leaving my lyrical trance. 'Quite Frankly, you're pretty… with an ugly heart.'

"Okay, and yes, I hate running through this system twice in one day. Name, history and interests then sit your arse down on a chair and shut up so I can teach."  
I looked at her body language a bit, but she didn't falter under the pressure. 'She's bloody good at what she does heh.' I smirked. 'I see.'

"Well then, hi, I'm Nicha I was born and raised in Sunnyshore city and it's a pleasure to be here. As far as interests go I suppose one could say my favourite novel is Sherlock Holmes."

"Dude, she'd be perfect for you!" Scott whispered.  
"Tsch." I hissed lightly, trying to get him to shut it. "She's read Sherlock Holmes alright… but she sure as hell ain't using it for the same purposes I do." I replied, leaning over onto my elbows.

She walked through the crowd; every now and then she ran her one of her tails along a boy's leg or arm occasionally pondering as to which seat would be the best to sit on and after a slight scoff by the teacher and a full round across the class she sat down between myself and the torterra.

I folded my arms and leaned back in my chair shooting her a glare through the corner of my right eye, she turned her head at me with a knowing look making me chuckle a bit.

'Dammit, he knows my game.' She thought to herself. 'Just don't let anyone else look past you, you've done this before.' She scolded herself. 'But he doesn't need to; he looks like he'll just stare right through me.'  
'So I was right.' I chuckled. 'She's certainly made the class willing to turn on any person at any moment. I guess she'll just need to be exposed ahead of time.' I mused.


	5. Chapter 5

PT, physical training or physical torture; it all depends on how you look at things. For me, well…

"Mama and Papa were lying in bed." I called.  
"Mama and Papa were lying in bed." The panting students behind me replied.  
"Mama rolled over this is what she said."  
"Mama rolled over this is what she said."  
"I need some PT!"  
"PT!"  
"Good for you!" I called, still repeating the mother's words.  
"Good for you!"  
"Good for me!"  
"Good for me!"

"ATTENTION!" I yelled as we came to the stop. I gave out a few laboured breaths before I stood back up and looked at the students. "What? Are you all really that unfit?"  
"The instructor said you're in charge of the run, Mike. It didn't mean you needed to take us on a four kilometre sprint." One of the students panted as he rolled onto his back. "Bloody gazelle."

"Okay, looks like Mikey here got you all into shape so let's see how you'll fair in a fight." The instructor started as students propped themselves up on the grandstands. "Up until now you've been covering basic techniques, like ember, water gun or leafage, naturally before we move up on the attack scale you'll have to move up on the physical scale. I'm setting you guys in pairs and try not to kill each other; a few bruises are fine though, maybe a small cut here and there."

"Oh man, I hope I get paired up with that Nicha girl." Scott started.  
"And why exactly would you want that?" I huffed.  
"Dude, you just need to look at her body her figure is perfect and that ass and chest… so firm."  
"And just like that you got uncomfortable in your own pants." I shrugged off the comments. "But fine, you can have her, I really don't care about her that much."

At the lack of a reply I knew something had happened, my head dropped. "I'm stuck with her, aren't I?" I sighed.  
"Yup."  
"Pardon my Hebrew, oi vei ist mir."

I got up and walked towards the mat while other students took their positions. "I really am at a bit of a disadvantage against you Miss Nicha." I sighed as I stood across from her.

She looked me up and down before chuckling and running ahead in an attempt to hit me with a quick attack. Almost effortlessly I'd just jumped over the attack and rolled to the side to avoid a mule kick.

"Why aren't you fighting back." She inquired, looking at me over her shoulder. "Is it that you just don't want to bruise little old me?"  
"Hardly." I replied. "As a bit of a 'gender equality' supporter; I have no qualms about hitting a girl in public. It's simply that any strike I make against you, you may very well use against me."  
"Oh? I just want to be your friend."  
"I can see through that mask you know. You may be good but I'm better." I smirked vanishing as I delivered a chop to the back of her knee and pushed her to the floor after the initial attack. "Let me guess, you plan on…" Before I could finish she was up with a high kick. I barely tilted my head in time to avoid the hit and instinctively struck forward with two fingers that grazed over her genitalia as she jumped over me. "I missed!" I hissed, knowing what was coming.

Looking around no one seemed to have noticed the strike but she certainly did. "My, my, if you play that rough in bed your partner would be screaming by now."  
"You know that was an accident." I huffed.  
"Oh, you and I both know but what if I were to tell a teacher or perhaps even the headmaster."  
"Blackmail I see." I chuckled. "What do you want."  
"You're willing to comply that easily?"  
"Correction. I am a man of fairness, if you do something for me, I'll do something for you probably worth the same value. I don't like to complain so let me repeat. What do you want?"  
"Hmm…?" She hummed. "Meet me on the roof during the second break, I should have decided by then."

"ALRIGHT! GET TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!" The PT teacher yelled. Meanwhile that torterra wasn't quite done with beating the hell out of a small growlithe.

By the time the second recess had come about I was waiting on the roof overlooking the snowy cityscape. "Tell me, Nicha, how can you possibly stay warm in clothing that skimpy?"  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
"Please, I could hear you breathing when you came up the stairs. Now if you may please answer my question, miss."  
"Miss? How formal of you. I'm a fire type by nature; I can keep warm in even the coldest of climates." She shrugged. "Now, about what I wanted you to do for me."  
"Your history work, you want me to give you your notes." I half huffed and half chuckled.  
"How'd you…?"  
"You were slacking off in history. If I didn't know any better you were gonna keep me around to do all of your notes when a big project comes around, heh?" I mused. Before she could speak I turned around and continued. "So let me tell you this. You may be a master at manipulating people, even if it comes down to blackmail, but do not underestimate the power of observation. Do not underestimate my power." I smirked, grabbing the notebook from her hand as I walked past her and back downstairs.  
"How?" She muttered in thought.

I got home, perhaps not at the best time because I was late and they'd torn up a little more than half of the house. Standing in the kitchen doorway I turned and hit my head on the frame lightly. "Really people, really?" I sighed. "Esper! Control the kids!" I called.  
"I'm trying you idiot! Cynthia get down from there and put on your clothes for Arceus' sake!"  
"Sorry Esper I like being like this; Especially when Mike's around! I like it when he blushes." Cynthia replied.

Having heard this I hit my head against the door frame one more time before leaving upstairs to get the notes out of the way. "Bloody hell." I murmured under my breath.


	6. Chapter 6

The distinctive tap of pencils could be heard against desks, as well as the sound of heels and toes beating against the ground in a noticeable rhythm of one – two – three. Then there was the sound of a pen sliding across paper; that would be me.

I sat there, in class, when the teacher was absent and we were being watched over by the strictest teacher possible. But as was typical of the class they'd rather twiddle their thumbs instead of doing their work.

"Hey… what's Mike doing?" Someone whispered, lowly enough so that the elderly teacher didn't hear him.  
"Probably drawing something, no self-respecting teenager would work when there's a free." Another one huffed, but quickly shut up when the teacher sent him an almost deathly glare. "Never mind." He shuddered as he put his head back to his desk in boredom.

Eventually most of the guys in the class had turned around to face Nicha and just stare. Be it at her flat, exposed stomach, her moderate chest, lean, long legs or some other aspect. But she enjoyed the attention for some reason.

I continued writing, not even batting a glance. "Hey… Nicha, can you see what he's doing there?"  
Nicha leaned back a bit to see what I was doing, all the while riding her midriff shirt up a little higher. "I think he's writing a poem to me." She chuckled. There was almost a unanimous sound of processing through the blokes' heads as they pulled paper from their bags and started writing.

"Sorry hon, but writing a poem for you isn't even on my priority list. I wouldn't write a poem about a vixen like you even if you were a love interest. Nah… poems from me are reserved for one person." I gave a light chuckle. "Ah memories." I sighed.  
"You've just called me 'hon', 'vixen' and shot me down in two sentences."  
"Meh… I like to flatter." I shrugged. "Call it what you will, I don't have anything emotional for you."  
"Oh? And how can you not?"

Before I could reply the bell rang and the stiff upper lip left the class. Despite being in the farthest position from the door I was still the first one out and set up in the biology classroom.

The class gradually grew louder as the students filed in with me, again, being the only one at my desk, tapping my fingers along it as though I were hitting the 'POIU' keys on a qwerty keyboard repetitively.

"Okay class. This week we'll be covering the reproductive systems. So would anyone like to give me a quick run-down of what sex actually is? Note that in an exam paper the explanation is worth between ten and twenty marks."

"Oh that's easy, there's a bit of oral then you strip the chick, roll her on her stomach, lift up her ass and pound as hard as you can. If you pull out you just gotta cover them in that cum, you know what I mean." That Torterra replied.  
"Terrance; in an exam answering like that would require the school to file a law suit against you and expel you at the same time. Does anyone else want to answer?"  
"Sure, why the hell now." I sighed as my hand shot into the air causing a few of the class members to stifle a chuckle.  
"Of course, Mike hunter. Now if you kids wouldn't mind shutting up to listen to your classmate."

"By its very definition sex is the act of reproduction which itself can be explained independently. Sex is essentially the act of the insertion of the penis into the vaginal canal, the opening itself is referred to as the vulva, generally speaking – thrusting movements will be made in an effort to stimulate nerves causing a sense of pleasure and alerting the body to prepare for ejaculation, this exists in both genders. Once the seminal fluid is released into the female's body the sperm essentially swim to the ovum via means of a flagellum at which point it comes down to the strongest sperm being able to form the zygote." I yawned.  
"Full marks." The teacher said, almost in disbelief.

"No way, how is that accurate." Terrance exclaimed.  
"Terrance, there is a massive difference between porn and reality. I can list ten differences right off the top of my head." I sighed.  
"Fine. I dare you." Terrance taunted.

"Deal. Not everyone is horny all the time, just presenting yourself won't warrant sex. Another misconception is that women orgasm quickly; in fact because of the lack or low concentration of nerves in the vaginal canal it can take up to twenty minutes for a woman to reach the stimulation level to orgasm though it is true that it can be as little as one or two minutes. Changing positions during sex is a good idea; not necessarily, because orgasms are on a nervous clock every position change causes the timer to effectively reset. Not everyone loves anal; people cannot accommodate everything up there with no lube. The anus isn't self-lubricating so try remembering the lube and try to remember that porn stars are prepared ahead of time with the lube and all. Ass to Mouth, again, not a good idea; a fellatio after anal play is actually a horrible health hazard. You can't just ejaculate on a woman, don't presume it's acceptable… just ask first. A bloke doesn't get hard instantly and a woman doesn't get wet instantly, foreplay is generally a good idea to get arousal up. And, typically, women really don't like bending to see their genitals with a dick in them during sex, please excuse the language. As a bonus note; sex isn't all glamorous, it's sweaty, hot, sticky, you're going to need to change the sheets and above all, pubic hairs may cause a rash as well as suction between wet skin can cause a good few umm… how do I put this… farting noises." I chuckled at the last bit.

"C'mon teach… there's no way that's true."  
"Actually he's just about right. Actually he is right; if I didn't know any better I'd say he's had ample practice before." The teacher replied.

There was a resounding sound as heads turned in my direction. "Oh please, still a virgin here." I huffed. "It's the difference between learning from people's experiences and textbooks rather than a free hub for porn online." I sighed. "Just be glad I don't give you the average height to length ratio for guys. Bloody hell… if I did that I really wouldn't be left alone about my size." I sighed as I hit my head against the desk. "I'll shut up now."

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 7 – 26 Nov 2017**

 **Author's Note**

I'd actually like to draw some attention to a few other writers HD0W and MeEqualsTrash, two I'd like to consider friends. A third one I'm helping with his first story would be Theronyakuza and his story, New Beginnings. Give the bloke a chance, Who Knew wasn't exactly the greatest work.


	7. Chapter 7

School had, quite mercifully, ended at the usual digital time of 13:55. I left the English class and stretched out my shoulders, bending my arms behind my head until they clicked when I grabbed onto my ribs.

After I'd clicked my shoulders someone grabbed my right arm quite viciously. The grip was firm, warm… delicate. "Fine…" I sighed. "I'll see you on the roof." I said before walking off and up the school's staircases.

… … … … …

"Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New Tork City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side –"

"So that's her name?"  
"CRIKEY MOSES!" I exclaimed in shock, nearly jumping off of the railing. "Nicha, what the fuck, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I panted.  
"You've got a good voice, Mike. I'm betting you thought you were alone up here." She chuckled.  
"Well, I was for about five minutes." I shrugged.  
"What happened to that know-it-all hard-ass that did the week's homework in a free period?"  
"Heh. My own personality is my own business. Here's your work." I huffed as I drew the neatly folded piece of paper from my tailcoat pocket. "Enjoy."

Before I could leave, she grabbed my arm again and spun me around. "What do you…?" There was no point in asking anymore as she lunged forward and clasped me in a hug, somewhat startling me. "Umm…" I hummed nervously. "What are you… doing."  
"I'm hugging you, you idiot." She replied as she nestled her head into my neck a bit further. "You know, if you actually went out with me you'd be the most popular guy in school. Most of the kids think you're just some weird biology nerd."  
"I have no interest in being popular." I replied simply. "I never have and I never will. However, admittedly I am a bit frustrated. I'm an EVERYTHING nerd, not a biology nerd." I replied, adding emphasis to the word 'everything' before I left her on the roof. "Sorry." I muttered back, actually sincere in that case.

… … … … …

I walked around the house with my vacuum cleaner on full as I ran through the carpeted areas of the house, carpets need to be vacuumed more frequently than on the wooden or tiled floors. Those however needed to be polished every other week.

There was a minor commotion somewhere in the background as I turned off the vacuum cleaner and headed towards the bathroom where I could barely hear the shouting match going on.

"Do you really intend on letting him live here!?" The voice was unmistakably Lily's.  
"Well I don't see why not. His parents are friends of our own." Esper replied.  
"Yes, his parents. I don't want to be stuck here with that asshole. You should've heard him give that lecture in Bio about the difference between sex in porn and in reality. The guy's a complete pervert."  
"Oh really. I was there and I thought he was just clearing out Terrance's idiotic statement. I can't exactly blame him." Gen added.  
"I don't think that boy should even be here. I mean, he's probably just gonna have his fun with us and go, won't he?" Lily exclaimed in a bit of an exasperated manner. "How do you even know he'll be a friend."

"That's the thing about friends Lily…" I butted in through the door. "You can choose them, you don't need to be my friend but I'm here. Whether I'm a butler or a friend, it really doesn't matter." I shook my head as she opened the door angrily and brought a hand back as though she was ready to slap me but stopped when she saw something and barged off.  
"What the?"  
"I'm your boss and I'm gonna make your life a living hell, Mike!" Lily shouted back.

As she continued to stomp off I looked back at Gen and Esper who gave me some worried looks. "Umm… what's her problem or is it umm… me?" I said nervously, trying and failing to chuckle. "Oi vei."  
"I'll tell you after dinner." Esper nodded as she walked past me.

… … … … …

Dinner –

"At a point when I visited a foreign land just a few years back I tasted one of the best meals I probably ever would, it was actually a staple food for the people there." I explained as I set down the last silver dome and raised the lid.

All that was visible under there though, was a plain white plate with a quarter of a loaf of bread on it, the girls looked at it quizzically. "Bread?" Cynthia inquired.  
"Close. This, my friends, is called a bunny." I smiled as I pinched the exposed top of the quarter of the loaf and pulled it off allowing a pillar of steam loaded with beautifully spicy aromas flutter through the air.  
"Woah! That smells awesome!?" Flare awed while Vanessa took the 'lid' off of her quarter. "Curry?"  
"A bunny is in all essence a thick, chunky, bean curry with beef cubes in it alongside a sizeable spice and garlic content all topped off with a special aromatic salt that has to be mixed in with the curry while it's still setting." I explained as I took my seat and ripped a piece of bread off of the corner and dipped it into the curry before eating the tip with the bits of curry still attached. "It's one of the few foods that doesn't really need utensils." I smiled.

The thing about a bunny is that it is very, very filling providing roughly as many calories as two and a half pints of beer which, for those with a lack of nutritional knowledge, is quite a lot. The dinner however was also quick to be finished as I picked up the plates and took them all to the kitchen to be washed.

As I stood packing the dishwashers I heard a few steps come from behind me. "Okay, what is up with you? You're too… ugh! You're too perfect and I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" Lily repeated. "You cook, you clean and you're polite… what the hell do you want from us."  
I froze up for a bit and let out a long sigh. "Lily… there's a lot that you and your sisters don't know about me and some of that I'd like to keep that way; but…"

Before I could finish I felt my phone vibrating and picked it up before running up to my room, closing and locking the door. I walked over to my bed and sat down before raising the phone to my ear. "Hey there, Delilah." I said softly. The phone being the only source of light in the darkened room.

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 8 – 3 Dec 2017**


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you know who he's been talking to on the phone at night?" Gen inquired, nudging Flare with her elbow.  
"Beats me; I didn't think he had a social life." Flare replied as she ate another spoonful of her granola cereal.  
"Most of us thought that." Vanessa replied, peaking over her shoulder as I unpacked the dishwasher from the night prior. "But we were wrong… do you think he… got a girlfriend?" She whispered in a hush tone causing Gen to stiffen at that last word.  
"Chill out Gen, all you need to do is talk to him. I'm sure he'll be nice." Esper nodded, causing Cynthia to chuckle a bit at the pun.  
"Yeah sis… if you don't do it… I will…" Cynthia teased. "And you know I would." She emphasised as her voice turned sultry as she licked her lips, causing Esper to slap her upside the head. "Ow." She squeaked before going back and mumbling something incoherent.  
"You're only eleven Cynthia, not gonna happen." Esper huffed. "What do you think Lily."  
"He's a good cook." Lily replied with a deadpan expression and emotionless tone.  
The group brushed off the generally rude comment before Gen sighed again. "Just… how do I tell him…?"  
Before anyone could reply, Lily barged off into her room. "What's up with her?" Vanessa mumbled, cringing when Lily slammed her door.

I'd just left the kitchen and took a look around. It was only Saturday morning and I'd worked through much of Friday afternoon in order to get a day off. "Esper… a little over two weeks ago you said you'd tell me what's up with Lily. I don't mean to press but I think I'd rather like to know." I said politely.

The sisters looked back and forth between each other before nodding. The espeon rose to her feet and walked past me, grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the laundry room. She gestured me inside and as soon as I was in, she looked around and closed the door, locking it once she had done so.

"Esper… do you really need to lock the door like that."  
"If I don't and Lily walks in, we're both dead." She said sadly.  
"Please elaborate."

"Back when Lily was in grade school she was considered the prettiest girl in her class, perhaps her grade, one day a group of girls she idolized as being the popular kids approached her. They were… well." She dawdled.  
"They were what?" I muttered, raising an eyebrow.  
"They were man hunters. They'd go out with the high school boys and do it over and over. There were three boyfriends. The first one was very nice, the second one -a year later- was a bit how one would say… handsy. But… of all of them, the third one took the cake. One day we were all out for lunch, she'd decided to play sick and stay home to let the boyfriend come over."  
"I really don't like where this is going." I grumbled.  
"That boy was a high school senior, he bound her to the bed using chain and tore her clothes clean off before-"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, losing my cool as she began to freak out at the memory. She was bordering on tears. "Esper." I sighed, raising a hand and wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "Don't cry and don't panic… that's all over." I nodded. "I do feel sorry for your sister but pity isn't worthy of note. It doesn't make someone feel better. People need to laugh, they need to cry and they need to move on. Heh… I learnt it the hard way." I chuckled. "Thanks for the information."

"How are you so perfect?"  
"That's the thing Esper… I'm not." I said as I shook my head negative to the question. "I may have a vast knowledge, wisdom and I may have the looks and combat abilities. But when you look at how I apply the knowledge, I only get a fifty to sixty percent average at school. Despite my ability to teach I may frequently forget what I've said, I may say sorry more than thank you. Despite my looks I don't think they matter, my personality matters more and very few people are worthy of seeing behind my asshole façade. As for combat… well… I'm closer to perfect than most in that respect."  
"Just perfect." She said back with a smile, the few tears having made her eyelids slightly red and puffy. "I'd take you for my own-"  
I cut her off before she could finish. "There's already someone who has my heart." I sighed as I looked out of the slightly frosted window. "She's a long way away from here though. But I've dabbled on for long enough. You shouldn't worry all too much about me, Esper."

Before I could turn around the door was open and Esper had fled to somewhere in the house. "Sometimes it's better not to chase… isn't that right Delilah." I said as I let out a long, soft breath and headed up to my room.

… … … … …

She could hear her heart beat against her chest, she could feel it pulse through her arms and as she brought the knife down she could smell the iron rich red fluid drip to the floor. Almost addicted she grazed her arm with the knife yet again.

"I'll kill him. I don't care what they think of him… he's bad news." She hissed to herself almost madly.

… … … … …

I leaned back against the wall behind my bed, I never liked the idea of a headboard, it always seemed to bother me more than anything. And as I scrolled through my messages the calling screen opened up and I answered it.

" _How the hell can you just pack up, buggar off and leave me you filthy little twat. I bet you're having a whole lot of fun out over in Snowpoint hey, I'm sure those girls will lay you any time you want. So what the hell, do you think I'd just be better off dead. Actually no, maybe then you'll fucking pity me and maybe you'll fuck me then, hey!"_  
"Nice to speak to you two Delilah." I chuckled under my breath. "Just chill hon. I don't think it's a good idea to die just yet, what's the problem?"  
 _"The problem is that now I'm fucking stuck in a boarding school where everything is painted eggshell white and they don't even have an Arceus-Damned foosball table! They don't even let us out into the gardens you asshole."_  
"I see." I nodded. "You know I'll be there to visit you in a couple of months." I said as I changed the subject, trying to calm her down a bit further.  
 _"You're going to visit me?"_  
"Yeah. I've already got the date. I'll be there on Christmas day." I smiled on my end of the line.

Truthfully; dealing with a depressive is a lot easier when you just change the subject especially when that one's bipolar and ADHD. Or as we used to call it; 'AD-Oh, Look, a Squirrel'. It's a relative to the legendary Ho-oh.

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 9 – 10 Dec 2017**


	9. Chapter 9

Flashback –

"Hey, what's Mike doing!?" A small child, roughly eight exclaimed, despite the hushing of his teacher.  
"Probably something stupid, I mean… I heard he took a book out of the library just to find out what sex is. I mean, we're in second grade, haven't we all figured it out."

Truthfully I knew it was a load of bullshit, they never knew what it was. They were just another load of rich kids making presumptions on limited information and with a limited vocabulary.

As I would maintain into my teenage years I was doing my work but I was quickly disrupted by the sound of laughing, loud and obnoxious while the door slammed shut. "What the?" I muttered as I got up and followed after whoever left the class. It was the first time I'd ever left class without the teacher's permission.

… … … … …

I didn't have to run far, in fact I found the girl in the corridors with her head pressed firmly to the steel bars before she drew it back and beat it against it again.

She was only a skitten at the time, she was short with a bit of a petite, cute build and pink hair hanging down to her waist. Her body was coated in a thin layer of beige fur and she had small canines that pinched at her lower lip.

I walked up to her and grabbed her arm only to have her swat it away. Seizing the opening I jumped in and held her firmly in a hug.

"Let go of me!" She screamed. Once she realised I wasn't letting go, she put her own arms around me and started crying into my neck.  
"It's okay. My mamma did this with me all the time when I was sad." I smiled softly as I realised the small drop of blood on my white, golf shirt. "Let's get you to the nurse." I said; guiding her over to the nurse's office, halfway across the school premises, not once letting her go.

The nurse tied a bandage around the skitten's head and left the room. "All better?" I asked.  
She blushed lightly. "Almost. When I get hurt, my mommy generally gives me a kiss to make me feel better."  
Not knowing any better I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "All better NOW?" I asked, emphasising the last word.  
"Yeah… All better. I'm Delilah, and you?" She inquired, tilting her head at me.  
"I'm Mike." I smiled with a thumbs up.

Naturally at break it was always 'Mikey and Delilah sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a golden carriage'. The kids at school would sing that over and over until something else interesting came around.

But almost once a month, something would give Delilah a breakdown and I would go out to comfort her. In seventh grade however, she got a glimpse of my own dark side.

I was walking back home one day and she'd decided to follow me and surprise me when I did get home. However, she lost sight of me around an alleyway. Curiously she peaked down the darkened passage only to be dragged into the darkness with me.

I lay down on the ground with blood coming from my nose, a badly swollen eye and my tailcoat was torn down the front. I coughed and rolled over when I saw Delilah.

"Delilah!" I gasped; my throat was hoarse and dry. "Why." I coughed harder, a small amount of blood coming out after the beating I'd received.

"Hey boys, it looks like that little runt of a legendary knows this chick." One of the brutes laughed.  
"Oh really? I've got a great idea. Let's make 'em fuck each other." The second one added, making Delilah panic. "Then we can toy with this little skitten as much as we want."

Against everything my body told me, against everything that I knew would happen to me, I forced myself to my feet and stood strong. "Leave her alone." I panted. "This is between you and me."  
"Hey, it's your damned orphanage that couldn't pay us back. And until they do, you'll do whatever we say!" The first brute scolded. "So get back to the floor or will I have to punch you down."

I remained silent, a dazed look over my eyes. "Perhaps it is the orphanage's fault. But the good people should never be struck under the hand of the bad ones. I just have a bad habit of getting involved when I shouldn't." I panted. "You've beaten me, three hundred and sixty four times before. This is the last one and the orphanage is forgiven." I smiled.

"How can you smile you little rat!" The second thug said, running up to me and punching me to the floor.  
But still… I forced myself to smile… "Because I did something good for the world and relieved a debt to people like you god be damned sharpedo." I grinned painfully, getting back to my feet.  
"Just strip the girl, this kid can't do anything. He's brain damaged."  
"Please… whether I'm crazy or brave, life will always end in the grave, no matter who the hell you are!" I yelled back, crouching down to a position ready to run. "And, by the way, I'm bipolar and mildly schizophrenic you mother fuckers."

"And by definition that condition is impossible!" My smile turned into a smirk. "Geomancy!" I cried out. "Geomancy!" I repeated. "Geomancy!"

Now with my stats to the highest they could reach I charged forward as a blur and punched one in the gut. I dropped into a roll as he fell and let a kick rip upwards into another's crotch before spinning around and roundhouse kicking the last one in the jaw by raising my leg above my head height as I kicked.

Panting after the quick scuffle, the aura dissipated and I weakened considerably. "It looks like I'm through." I panted, feeling my heart slow. "Delilah… thanks… for everything." I chuckled one more time before I fell to the concrete floor, seeing her run off into the street.

The last thing I saw was her running in front of a large white vehicle. And then blackness struck me.

End Flashback –

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 10 – 17 Dec 2017**


	10. Chapter 10

I sat back in my class chair, in all fairness it was nearing the end of the first term, out of three, and I'd been done with most of the year's work by the middle of it. And again, as with most other days I was the first one out of class but as I was about halfway out of the passage someone grabbed my jacket sleeve.

I turned around and quirked an eyebrow at the young lady. "I thought the deal was done, miss." I said sadly.  
"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." She replied.

Despite the lengthy amount of time, kudos must be passed to Nicha for retaining the general attraction of the school's somewhat immature male populous. And again in less than five minutes I was on the roof, walking through the greenhouse I'd helped set up.

"Cherry blossoms." I hummed as the small pink flowers had finally come to bloom.

"sakura, sakura  
noyama mo sato mo  
mi-watasu kagiri  
kasumi ka kumo ka  
asahi ni niou  
sakura sakura  
hana zakari

Sakura, sakura  
yayoi no sora wa  
mi-watasu kagiri  
kasumi ka kumo ka  
nioi zo izuru  
izaya izaya  
mini yukan"

"You know Japanese? Somehow, every time I find you up here I learn something different about you." Nicha said as she shut the door to the clouded, bulletproof glass greenhouse.  
"What do you want?" I said simply while I moved to the bonsais and picked up a small set of cutters to trim back the leaves.  
"I need some help." She replied.  
"Now why didn't you just manipulate one of your boy toys into doing it for you?" I inquired.  
"Because if I did they'd expect something back; something I don't particularly feel like putting on offer." She said nervously. "I know you won't expect anything back from me?"  
"Police?" I hummed.  
"I tried but the officer that answers the calls is friends with… 'him'."  
"Interesting. Are you saying that there is a corruption in the police force dealing with someone who seems to want something with you? Do you understand how unbelievable that sounds?"  
"I do. But… but this person poses a threat to Lily and Gen as well. You don't need to care about me, just help them if you need a reason."  
I was silent for a moment. "Fine… I'm listening."

"His name is Blaze, he's the new home economics teacher. He has a bit of a thing for the girls younger than him."  
"Blaze…?" I muttered. "I've heard that name somewhere before. Is he roughly seven feet tall; a Blaziken with a distinct burn on his chest?" I inquired.  
"Is he seven feet tall; yes… is he a Blaziken; yes. And as for the burn mark I really don't know. He's generally got a blazer and tie on so I can't tell." Nicha replied.  
"Any piercings or jewellery?"  
"He wears a watch and he wears a glove on his left hand."  
"Does the watch have a crack in the corner of it?"  
"Yeah… between the two o clock and three o clock."  
"For once your skills in observation have come to fruition." I replied.  
"Wait, you know the guy?"  
"I've got a history with him, you could say. As for his son… I know him as well, that fucking little bastard."

"Who's his son?"  
"His son is named Zackery, a Zangoos famed for his brutality. I do need a favour if you want me to do this."  
"What do you need?"  
"Would you mind acting as bait?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well; do you walk or drive home?"  
"My dad picks me up every day at half past three." Nicha replied quizzically.  
"Then all likelihood is that his actions will be determined by your father being late." I hummed. "Police… Teacher… they need transport which means there's a third one at least." I thought out loud, processing as though a digital loading bar was running along my forehead.

"I don't like where this is going."  
"You shouldn't." I continued. "Look… you the likely course is that he'll ask you to go with him to take you home. I need you to do that for him, I'll follow you to that destination."  
She fumbled around nervously, the first time I'd seen her in such a state. "I'll do it. I'm trusting you Mike, just… please be sure you save me."

She slid a bit closer to me and wrapped me in a hug causing me to seize up from the shock of contact. "D-don't worry about it." I stuttered, wrapping one arm around her.

Just as that was done the sound of the door shutting hit my ears and I turned to look, only to find someone had left rather than entered.

"I'll keep you under survey for the week, if he doesn't make his move by then we'll presume the cop line is open. I'll see you tomorrow… I guess." I stuttered, patting her on the back before charging out of the door.

… … … … …

That afternoon was somehow less than standard for me. When I arrived home it was quiet more than anything, something I later found out to be because most of the family was in the bathroom with Esper bleeding from a few cuts in her back.

"What the hell?" I stuttered. "What happened?"  
"Lily happened." Vanessa replied.  
"She said something about you knowing Zack and blamed me because I let you into the house. When I told her that I told you her history she went nuts and threw me into the pottery." Esper added, hissing slightly from the anti-sceptic being applied to her wounds. "Just be careful around her. We don't know what she'll try now. And just when she got used to you touching her underwear too." Esper added, trying to add a bit of humour to the situation. "Sorry, I'm not all too good with jokes in times of pain. That's all on you Mike."  
"Try going to your room, just wait there and I'll be with you in a moment." Gen ordered softly.

Without saying a word I left for my room and sat down on my bed, looking up into the sky light when Gen opened the door. "So… what's the relationship between you and Zack?" She asked, a bit of venom hidden in her voice.  
"The relationship is next to non-existent. I met with his father several times and met Zack during the last of these encounters. They are a foul family. Zack's mother was a benevolent woman named Zurich… also a Zangoose, and she used to donate money to the orphanage I was held at until I was adopted halfway through seventh grade. I used to love spending time with Zurich but one day, she made an appointment to come see us, wanting to adopt me… she never arrived."  
"Wh-what happened?" Gen stuttered, somewhat terrified by my darkened undertone.  
"Blaze happened."

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 11 – 24 Dec 2017**


	11. Chapter 11

"Blaze…? The home economics teacher?" Gen inquired, bending over to look me in my eyes. It was a look she'd never seen on me, dazed and vengeful.

I got up and began unbuttoning my jacket. "You see, Gen. Zurich donated three hundred and sixty six thousand Poké to the orphanage, all out of her husband's inheritance. Blaze's father is a wealthy Darmanitan, he runs Domination Industries, famed for developing battle technology. His father is still alive but has been critical and hardly ever conscious for the past five years. His wife was to inherit the company in a fifty-fifty share with her sister in law. Blaze got nothing other than a grand total of four hundred thousand poké." I explained. "That's roughly a year's salary should he have maintained his position in the company."

"So… what does this have to do with anything relevant here?"  
"Gen… please, don't tell anyone about what I'm going to show you." I said sadly, almost in a begging tone.  
"Huh?"

I dropped my jacket and then my shirt and she simply gazed at me, shock evident on her face. I nodded sadly, knowing she'd gotten the point. I pulled my shirt back up and refastened my jacket.

"On the day that Zurich was to show up to sign the adoption papers, Blaze showed up instead in an attempt to reclaim his inheritance."

… … … … …

Flashback –

"Where's my money!" Blaze shouted.  
"We… we don't have it!" The nun stuttered as he applied more pressure to his throat. "We don't keep money on the premises." She barely managed to choke out. "Please, not in front of the children."  
"Do you think I care about those goddamned brats!? DO YOU!? I just killed my own wife in front of my own child and he helped me with it, heck, he even raped her dead body. So tell me, where the fuck is my money!?"

"You're Zurich's husband!?" I cried out.  
"What's it to you, you little brat."  
"Zurich said she was coming to adopt me… there's no way she's dead, why would anyone kill someone so nice."  
"Nice? NICE!? The bitch stole everything from me. But at least now I know who to kill… because you're the brat she spent it on."

"STOP! Not the boy." The nun choked out, seemingly barely breathing as she lay, propped up against the wall.  
"It's okay sister Sheila." I smiled back. "If it's for you guys… I don't see a problem with dying… but if I may, sir." I asked politely. "I'll make a deal. Zurich donated three hundred and sixty six thousand Poké. You may beat me once for every ten thousand lost if it'll make you feel better."  
"You're putting your own body on the line for bitches like Zurich and Sheila. You're a fool!" Blaze spat back, swinging his arm in a wide arc and forcing me into a wall.  
"NO!" Sheila shouted again.  
"It's okay." I muttered back after the impact only to be kicked back into the wall, harder and harder for at least ten times.  
"Sheila, if you tell anyone about this deal, I'll kill the brat and burn down your little abode here. I'll meet him every other day in the alleyway on Ninth Street. And don't even think about calling the cops. I've got connections there." Blaze huffed, spitting in the woman's face. "I'll see you in two days, brat."

End Flashback –

… … … … …

"Two years went by, I smiled through all of it because I was doing the right thing. I'd go if I was sick, even if I was off school with a broken bone they'd given me, I kept going and I kept smiling." I chuckled lightly, reaching into my side drawer and pulling out a hip flask. "After two years and three hundred and sixty six near-lethal beatings later I was finally closing in on death. But on that day, Blaze, his son, and another man were arrested. I bet I look a bit dishevelled now." I grinned as I took a swig from the flask.  
"I never knew…"  
"That I was a depressive?" I muttered, knowing what she was thinking. "I do a good job at hiding it." I added. "You see, after all of that I came to a conclusion. Crazy or Brave, it'll always end in the grave, so I'll give my life as my honour dictates." I smiled.  
"So... the guy we got to know wasn't the real you? And you've been all buddy with Nicha. What the hell man?"  
"The guy you got to know is the real me. Just it's only once depression is put aside. When I grew up in that orphanage and went out every other day, I'd take a shot of morphine or some other drug or medication to keep the pain down." I explained as I took another swig. "I went through periods of mania, depression and anxiety; all traced down to not only my bipolar but also to a good few periods of drug and alcohol addiction." I sighed and took my third swig of the scotch for the night. "As for Nicha, well… at first she blackmailed me but once that was done with she left me alone and only came to me earlier today. She asked me to help get rid of Blaze as a teacher and I intend on getting rid of every last one of his cronies."

"What happened to you? You're so bright and cheerful most of the time. And you… now you… you're sitting there, hunched over and… and drinking your life away."  
"It's okay, Gen. If you want I'll leave but at least let me do my service and get rid of Blaze."  
"So you really are an idiot." She smiled back, a few tears forming in her eyes as she lunged at me and wrapped her arms around my neck while she sat, facing me on my lap. "I love you, you little drunken idiot." She wept as she held me in closer, squeezing my head between her breasts.  
"Only Delilah has ever said that to me. And it was those exact words." I closed my eyes as for the first time in a long time I started crying, burying my head a bit further into her cleavage as I attempted to hide my crying face.  
"Delilah… so that's the girl you left behind." She muttered, falling into thought as she held me a bit closer.  
"Thank you… thank you… Gen." I continued crying.

I'm not sure how long I was there for but I only stopped, and it was a 'just barely stopped', by the time I was called down to make dinner. As usual I put on a smile and went downstairs to make dinner. But somehow all it did was make Gen worry a little bit more.

Did she fall in love with me as a person?  
Or did she fall in love with a persona I put on?

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 12 – 31 Dec 2017**


	12. Chapter 12

" _I just got a message from my dad, he said he'll be about an hour late."_ Amid the static I could at least hear Nicha through the earpiece I'd made her wear.  
"And it's already been twenty minutes." I muttered. "Nicha! You have Blaze approaching from around seven o clock."  
 _"What? It's not even three yet."_ She said, stunned by the confusion when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Oh?" She chuckled nervously. "Mr Blaze, how're you doing?"  
"I'm okay, thanks for the concern Nicha."  
"It wasn't concern but whatever." Nicha replied.  
"That's what I like about you, always so modest. Now shouldn't your dad be here to pick you up. He's usually here ten minutes early."  
"Yeah, he said he's been delayed by about an hour from now."  
"But then it'd be almost four o clock by the time he gets here?"h Blaze mock gasped in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I'm about to leave for home now would you like me to drop you off on the way.

' _Say yes, say yes, say fucking yes!'_ I thought to myself as I took a sip from the soda in my hand, watching down on them with a set of binoculars.

"Umm… sure." Nicha nodded. "Where'd you park?" She inquired.  
"I had to catch a ride to work with a friend so he's parked around the block."  
"Around the block? What does he drive?"  
"He actually drives a courier van, you can sit up front if you want."  
"Nah, it's fine?"

' _A courier van? First of all, that's unoriginal, secondly that's… expected, actually.'_ I thought, mumbling something incoherent as I looked for the van. _'And it's a black van too… just wow… just cliché.'_

I walked along the roof and jumped down as I neared the perimeter jumping up and clasping to the top of the wall, looking over to see the van with Blaze and Nicha walking along the sidewalk. I jumped back down the wall and waited to listen to whatever was going on.

"Would you like me to sit in the back with you?" Blaze inquired, looking curiously at Nicha who shook her head.  
"No it's fine." She replied. "I'll just hop in the back here." She added as Blaze unlocked the back of the van and she entered.

Almost as soon as she was in, Blaze slammed the door shut and locked it before running to the front seat. I clasped the top of the wall and pulled myself over and jumped on top of the van, grabbing onto the roof rails' cross bars to keep my grip.

"What was that?" The driver said with a bit of panic.  
"The bitch was probably trying to get out of the back. It's a good thing we reinforced those locks." Blaze laughed. "Let's head to the rendezvous site. Zack can't keep her dad occupied for long."  
"He's a high ranking cop and just set up a road block, I'm sure he would have been fine." The driver replied. "We'll meet up with him at four then… right?"  
"Yup. Now hit the gas, remember it's lot number fifty five on Zero Street, by the lake."  
"Yeah, yeah." The driver scoffed.  
"Don't you dare disrespect me like that, Arth."  
"Sorry." Arth, the driver, suddenly sputtered.

I pulled up my phone and dialled in the police centre's number before hooking it up to my earpiece. After a few seconds a correspondent picked up the phone.

" _Hello? This is the Snowpoint Police Service, how may we be of service."_  
"Hi, I'd like to report a corruption in the police service, a missing person's case, a violation of probation, false business practice and driving that should probably cause someone to have their license revoked."  
 _"Sir, please explain what is going on?"_  
"A corrupt police officer caused a road block allowing a man's teenage daughter to be kidnapped by a teacher, that police officer's dad nonetheless. That teacher is supposed to out of prison on probation and the driver who is aiding in the kidnapping is driving like a maniac."  
 _"Can you give me their names?"  
_ I went flat faced. "For crying out loud! I'm on the roof of a moving vehicle and you're asking me the kidnapper's names!?"  
 _"Do you know their names or where they're going?"_  
"I'm sincerely hoping this is not standard procedure for you guys."  
 _"It is not."_  
"Good. Their names are – OH SHIT! TUNNEL!" I screamed, trying to flatten myself under the tunnel to prevent myself from being knocked off of the roof.  
 _"Sir… sir… are you out of the tunnel, we're losing signal."  
_ "You fucking police service!" I swore. "Get your fucking asses to lot number fifty five on Zero Street." _  
"Sir. It is illegal to be on that property, it's been abandoned for about ten years."_  
My lip twitched. "That's kind of the POINT!"  
 _"Sir, please calm down, we will dispatch a patrol vehicle immediately."_  
"Do me a favour and dispatch two."  
 _"It's fine sir, Chief of Police Zachery Flare has responded to the call."_  
"FUCK YOU!" I swore.  
 _"Sir, please… calm… down."_ The operator said slowly. _"Would you like us to dispatch a second vehicle."_  
"Yes please. And ideally someone with no relationship to Zachery Flare."  
 _"Hmm… the closest person like that is situated at our Route 216 base, can you wait for a few minutes?"  
_ "Well now that I'm here I kind of have to so if you don't mind telling the guy 'GET YOUR FUCKING ASS TO THE SNOWPOINT LAKE FRONT IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED'."  
 _"I will do so, sir."_ With that the operator shut the call and I rested my head against the roof of the vehicle.

"Why is it that every emergency service does this; it's never, come help me and okay we'll be right there. Why the hell." I sighed in an exasperated manner, hitting my head on the roof below me repeatedly.

Blaze and the driver looked up to see if they could find the source of the sound. "What the hell?"  
"Do you think someone followed us?" The driver inquired.  
"Please, no one is that crazy to climb on the roof of a van filled with dangerous people." Blaze huffed back as the banging sound stopped.  
"No, I'm pretty sure I heard someone yelling at the police earlier." Arth replied.

Blaze sighed and picked up the phone. _"I dad, I've been dispatched. The call centre said there was someone on your roof."_  
"Fuck." Blaze spat. "Arth, take us to the location so we can deal with the fucker on our roof."  
"Yes sir." Arth replied with a salute.  
"Cut that out." Blaze huffed again.

' _God above he's getting repetitive with the constant huffing... it's easy to see why he's not the English teacher, he might have a better use of expression.'_ I thought to myself, shaking my head in disappointment.

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 13 – 7 Jan 2018**


	13. Chapter 13

Lot number fifty five had been abandoned for a number of years and all that remained of the once prosperous snowberry farm is an old barn. Tall and broad with a set of doors that could open wide enough for two small vans to enter mirror to mirror and just high enough for me to pass through without hitting my horns, but that was the least of my worries.

"Okay, who's up there!?" Blaze shouted, coating his fist in fire as he did so.  
"Yeah! What he said!" Arth, an Urasaring, added.  
"Oh shut up Arth." Blaze scolded before I stood up atop the van.

My glare was that of pure hatred, Blaze just smirked at me, almost ready to burst into laughter. "Oh! You're that little runt that I used to beat up all those years ago!" He bellowed with laughter. "And you followed us all the way out here."  
"It's good to see you too… Blaze." I said politely albeit with a strong venom sitting at the back of his name.  
"Did you miss me so much you needed to come and get another beating. I've already broken your bones more than six hundred times and I'll do all of that again tonight you little brat!"  
"Blaze… I've grown up and I can't blame you for that. It was a deal I made with you. But this is a new debacle."

"Oh? Acting all high and mighty now aren't you. Doing what, protecting the bitch in the back of that van? What ever happened to your slutty little skitty? I heard the name Mike once or twice around the school but I never thought it would be you… hmm… you're staying with those Eevee girls aren't you?" I shut my eyes at his attempt to provoke me but it seemed to be all he needed as he continued. "Maybe once I've killed you I can pay them a visit. I hear my son had unfinished business with the leafeon. I guess I should take her on to let him finish the job."

I began tapping my foot on the roof of the vehicle, attempting to mimic a tempo, somewhat confusing Blaze. "Crack of the lightning splitting the ground, thunder is sounding, artillery pounding I'll take on your forces alone." I muttered. "Yes… I think that works well."  
"Oh, are you an aspiring poet?"  
"Possibly." I replied as I grabbed onto the crossbars of the van's roof.

I ran along its length and ripped up the roof before taking it off completely as I reached the windscreen. As I landed on the ground in front of the van I brought the thin, torn aluminium out in a wide arc that slashed through the Urasaring's legs making him drop to the ground as the muscles were cleaved clean in half.

"H-how are you so strong."  
"Your buddy will bleed to death in about three minutes. Let's see if I can cut you down before that." I replied. "Geomancy!" I called. "Geomancy!" I called again before dropping the thin roof and taking on a specific stance. "Z-Geomancy!"

My aura shined brighter, enveloping me in a thick pink aura where it was nigh impossible to see the colour of the fur on my face or the blue tweed of my tailcoat. "HOOORAH!" I cried as it flared even further out before I charged him.

In response he bound backwards and clutched a set of two stones in his fists. He was enveloped in a bright glow and as it subsided he emerged with his suit pants cut down to shorts revealing the black and red feathers on his shins and his clawed feet. His facial form changed almost completely as his face became plated in bone like armour and his hair rose to stand nearly straight up. His gloves tore allowing his talons through and his blazer had basically disintegrated. On his chest was a large black patch with no feathers growing from it.

"I see you still have the 'gift' I gave you." I smirked, retreating as he attempted a Fire Fist. His speed boost took effect and he attempted again only to be intercepted by my knee connecting with his thigh, my aura burning through his pants and leaving another black mark. "Moonblast!" I cried crushing the ball of pink and white aura in my hand to add power to the next punch.

He managed to block the punch with his forearm but it didn't hold for long as I raised my leg into his crotch and forced him to his back where I sat with my knees on his shoulders, keeping his arms in place.

I clicked my knuckles. "Three hundred and sixty six times you told me, count backwards from a thousand in sevens. So I suggest you do that right now." I grinned mercilessly before I brought down my fist into his face.  
"GAH!" He gagged as the impact forced one of his teeth into his throat.  
"I sad count dammit!" I beat him again, knocking the tooth out of him alongside another one.  
"Nine hundred and ninety three." He wheezed as I hit him again. "Nine hundred and eighty six." He coughed.

I continued, beating him over and over, his face grew bloody as the bone-like armour cracked and gave way, pulling of his feathers and skin with them as I went on. I don't know when he stopped speaking, he probably gagged on his own blood, maybe the constant impact caused such trauma to his brain that it killed him, maybe it was because after a while his forehead was completely caved in.

"Three hundred and sixty five." I shouted as I brought my fist down on the dead body. "Three hundred and sixty, fucking, six!" As I brought my fist down for the last time his skull completely broke apart under the force, splattering whatever he held inside and sending it across the aged floors of the barn.

"You… you're the brat from back then!" Zack shouted, pointing his finger at me accusingly.  
"Oh Zachery." I grumbled lowly. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Like you've been standing there for a long time watching as I beat your father to death…" I cackled, my eyes went wide as I turned to face him, stretching my head to either side as I got up and clicking my neck as I did so. My waistline and fists were covered in blood with a few odd splatters on my clothed chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Zack screamed.  
"And why not? Three criminals dead… I don't see the problem after what you blokes drove me to!" Zack's look of fear turned into a smirk as another scream was heard from inside the van.

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 14 – 14 Jan 2018**


	14. Chapter 14

"Yeah, you'll find that a few of us younger guys could deal with you a lot better than an idiotic bear and a man in his forties."  
'Mike, snap out of it.' I panicked, looking down at my bloodied hands. 'You're letting yourself block the way again.'

Flashback –

"Hey Delilah, do you think I'm a nice person."  
"That's an odd question. I mean you've helped me out a hang of a lot." Delilah replied with a nod.  
"Thanks. I needed to hear that." I sighed, looking back over the balcony.

There was a sudden gunshot from below and the bullet grazed a panicked Delilah. The world seemed to slow down as the bullet flew past her neck, causing a small splatter of blood as she fell back to the floor.

"DELILAH!" I cried out, jumping off of my chair to arrive next to her.

When I couldn't hear a heartbeat I jumped over the balcony and rebounded off of the trampoline below before crash landing on the road nearby. I was barely conscious but got to my feet and ran after the man with the gun. For some reason he was having trouble running and I caught up to him.

He tried to fire a shot and truthfully, I didn't care. I jumped onto him and steered him in front of moving traffic. I broke my leg and needed surgery to fix it. I asked my doctor not to tell anyone about the other wounds I'd sustained over the two years prior and he kept his word.

"It's all my fault." The little skitten wept as she clutched onto my hospital gown.  
"No Delilah, it's mine." I chuckled sadly. "I should've stayed with you but I let revenge get in my way. It's my fault I got hurt like this." I sighed. "Sorry I made you worry."

"Mike." Delilah's dad started. "Here's a life lesson… if you want to help someone, help them out… don't go any further for your own personal revenge. If you keep going for some revenge you'll lose sight of the one you're helping and you'll get in your own way. It's worse for you and the person you're helping."  
"That's going beside the fact that the guy's dead now, hon."  
"To be fair he was wanted for thirteen counts of murder."

End Flashback –

I don't wholly remember much past that point but it brought me to my senses. My maniacal, dazed glare was replaced with a steely resolve as they brought out Nicha.

"So there were three others in the back, hey." I muttered, still shaking my mentality back into place. But all it took was a final jolt, that jolt was seeing Nicha with her clothes wholly torn off, tears on her face and a few shallow, barely-bleeding wounds on the inside of her thighs.  
"We wouldn't want our little play thing scarred now would we?" Zack laughed.

Nicha was wondering who was the evil one in this equation, was in the pistol-wielding Zack and his horde of three or was it the blue deer who had stained himself red with blood, brains and death despite his life-giving aura.

'He had the strength to tear the roof off of a vehicle and kill two men without a single scratch. Is he really the son of the life giver or is he just some demon living among us.' She was fearful to say the least.

My aura flared again, this time without warning while I crouched down and crushed another moonblast in my right fist.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Zack smirked. His claws began to give off a steely glow, there was no doubt he was preparing to use metal claw. Yet he still raised the pistol and fired.

I moved in a blur as he continued to shoot straight ahead. "Die dammit!"  
'Do not falter, do not stray from your path, do not fear and do not become slothful; even in the face of death.' I thought to myself as I approached point blank range with my forehead at the gun barrel. 'Even in the face of death.' I repeated.

My fist connected with his gut as he pulled the trigger, though there was nothing more than a click as he'd run out of ammunition. An ear shattering boom was heard in the barn as the fairy aura escaped my fist and flowed through his body, forcing it's way through his cells and dispersing. The wave splintered the aging barn's wood and sheared the metal support structure shattering any remaining lightbulbs, the few sources of light in the barn.

Yet he wasn't dead. Zack lay, burnt down to his muscle, barely breathing but alive and in pain, his cronies were out cold and Nicha had huddled against the cold, overturned van as a sense of comfort.

"Nicha." I sighed, clicking my tongue as I did so. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It wasn't what you enlisted me to help with. I let my own revenge get in the way." She didn't reply but was too scared to move. "I see. Well… before I was adopted, I had to make a deal to keep my orphanage going, particularly to keep my caretaker alive. Several times she told me to cut the deal, cut the deal, cut the deal and every time I ignored her. Every second day, I went out and I was beaten. I let Blaze beat me three hundred and sixty six times to make it up for what his wife donated to my orphanage. In hind sight I could've done something else, I made the decision because it was the only way to save my caretaker and when I make a deal I carry through with it. I had more than three hundred bones broken and missed out on one hundred days of school because of that. On the second last one I met Zack, on the last one I got Blaze and Arth arrested after killing another. I see Zack managed to get them out of jail early. But truth be told, I didn't smile through all of it like I'm known to. I kept a knife under my bed and after every beating I would slash at a point in my arms, leaving a scar… something I did to keep tally."

I let out a long breath and undid my tailcoat exposing my badly scarred arms. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But you're only the third person to see these scars." I tried to let out a chuckle but it faded faster than it came and left me with a tear in my eye. "And the fourth person to see me cry."

I knelt down and ran my hand over the stained jacket, the pink glow on my palms evaporating the blood, breaking it down so that all that remained in the coat was a hole… wait… a hole.

I looked down at my side, it wasn't a deep wound but having finally noticed it, the pain hit me like a bomb. "Nicha, I don't blame you if you run, but there are cops on their way, if you see them… please… tell them what happened." I was struggling to speak, shuddering as I did so, my white vest slowly turning red as the blood began bubbling out of the wound. "Just… don't let what I've done be done in vain and… if I'm dead by morning, tell the sisters at school… please… and thank you." I panted, tossing the coat over her as I fell to the ground, my body-wide aura from geomancy finally dissipating.

"Mike?" She mumbled, poking at me a bit. "Mike?" She asked a bit louder. "MIKE!?" She screamed as sirens arrived outside and she continued shaking me violently.  
"Miss, don't move him, he may still be alive." One of the officers ordered as he moved in to inspect the scene through a hole in the roof, the only part of the barn still standing, albeit on the ground.

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 15 – 21 Jan 2018**


	15. Chapter 15

I sat atop the Hospital Roof, it was roughly one in the morning, I'd been up for two hours and I was out for one hour while they removed the bullet and stitched me up. Healing moves are admittedly, some of the most useful, all it took was one heal pulse and any damage had been healed with scarring roughly a tenth of what it would've been without.

Hunched over I looked to the phone at my side. I reached out a hand to grab it but quickly recalled it and lost myself in thought yet again. 'Why did I do that?' I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, the dew that was collecting sprung off of each strand akin to when one walks on morning fresh grass.

"Mike… are you okay?"  
A small, sad smile graced my face. "I'm fine Nicha." I turned around to find her back in her normal clothes but wearing my jacket in an attempt to keep her warm, the bullet hole in the left side was still clearly visible with the make shift stitching.  
"No… you're not. What's wrong." Nicha persisted.  
I shut my eyes softly and turned to look away from her. "Maybe you're not as shallow as I thought… you actually persisted." I chuckled. "Sorry..." I paused to correct myself. "You were never shallow of character… I just never thought you were one to care about others."  
"Most of the time, that's actually true." Nicha replied, using her fingers to bring her bangs out of her eyes. "But… I guess… you're different. You helped me when I needed it and you never actually 'wanted' me." She explained, moving to sit next to me. "I'm still sorry you went through all of that."

"If you're referring to my past, then there's no need to apologise, you weren't there at the time. And Blaze got what he deserved. As for recent events… just don't apologise… to say sorry a thousand times is never going to be worth a single thank you." I gave out a sigh and returned to my hunched over position. "These past few days…" I started, looking up at the moon. "I've given two people actions I reserved for one in particular." I sighed. "I must be a horrible boyfriend." I chuckled.

"You're in a relationship?" Nicha inquired, sounding a bit upset while she wrapped her delicate arms around my right one, holding it close as though it was some sort of life line.  
"It's complicated." I sighed, taking another look at my phone.  
"Will you tell me?"  
The sad smile graced my lips again. "Nicha… the love of my life is more than a thousand miles away, she's out in a boarding school in Unova. We've been separated for almost three months now and I'm trying desperately to hold on to her. Yet… even though she's so far and even though I love her so much; I can somehow still feel infatuation." I sighed.  
"Infatuation… with who?"  
I gave a light chuckle. "Just don't think it's my first." I muttered as I turned my head to her.

She seemed to get the general idea and we inched closer, ever so slowly until our lips met. We sat there for a while, lips pressed gently together when I broke off. "I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't've done that." I sputtered as I got to my feet, pulled on the doctor's coat, grabbed my phone and fled the scene.

"Did he just…" Nicha mumbled, touching her lips in disbelief before holding the jacket a bit tighter around her. "Mike Hunter…" She mumbled again. "One day… one day he'll be mine." She nodded to herself, confirming her goal.

… … … … …

It took me an hour to get back to the mansion where I was met by a darkened house. I unlocked, entered, and walked up the stairs to my room in the dark, exhausted I nearly stumbled on the last step but barely managed to stay upright when I fell to my knees creating a bit of a thud.

I got back up to my feet and continued the walk to my room when I heard running from behind me and I was tackled to the floor.

"Gen?" I muttered.  
"Where were you!?" She cried out, burying her face in my chest.  
I reached out my hand and ran my fingers through her icy blue hair. "It's okay Gen… I was just helping a friend. I… I just need some sleep."  
"Where are your clothes… you… you're in a hospital gown and coat."  
"I… I'm fine." I replied, turning my head to the side, to avoid her gaze.

Despite the lack of light, Gen did seem to see right through what I was saying and got up, sitting on my lap and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "Fine… but you're staying with me for the rest of the night." She affirmed, grabbing my wrist and helping me get up and into my room.

She took a look out into the passage before retreating into my room and locking the door. This was soon accompanied by another door, slamming shut, and temporarily waking the rest of the eevee sisters.

Cynthia was the only one who got up to look out of her bedroom when the door slammed and, judging by the plant that was now missing a large portion of one of its rather large leaves, Lily was the one who slammed the door.

… … … … …

"What's he doing, getting home so late?" Lily huffed angrily as she rummaged around her bedroom. "And what does he think he's doing taking Gen to his room?" She said a bit more sadly this time before it flared back up into rage. "No… I can't let anyone go through what I did. If he's helping Zack then he's definitely bad, fucking, news." And not even five seconds after that she buckled over and started crying. 'But what'll happen to me.' She whimpered in thought, finally finding what she was looking for. She raised it to her wrist and… and she stopped. "No… that bastard's the problem… not me…"

… … … … …

'Gen… why would you hold me like this?' I thought to myself, my eyes roaming to my chest where Gen slept comfortably over the hospital gown and coat. We were both exhausted but even then… I couldn't sleep. 'Your sister's really gonna hate me after tonight.' I chuckled lightly, running my fingers through her blue locks before placing a kiss on her forehead.

The gentle touch seemed to make her stir and she began to mumble something, softly, tiredly and almost to the point where I couldn't hear her. "Do it properly." She groaned, tiredly crawling up so that she was face to face with me.

"So you're awake?" I inquired.  
"Barely. So are you gonna kiss me or not." I was quiet for a moment and it seemed to make her worry. "What's wrong."  
"You'd be the second person I've kissed in the past two hours."  
"You didn't do anything weird while you were in hospital, right?" She asked, puffing up her cheeks somewhat angrily.  
"No, no… not like that… it was a spur of the moment. There's just… a lot of stuff going on and I'm not sure who to give my love to." I replied, quieting down that last part.  
"You couldn't tell me that while we were in the passage." She yawned. "No one in my family has actual experience with love but if you wanted my opinion… as long as there's love to go around… I don't mind sharing you."  
I lay there, dazed for a few minutes and as I turned to look back at her I spoke. "So do you want that kiss now."  
"Maybe tomorrow; the moment's gone now." She yawned, putting her head on my shoulder and falling asleep again.

And actually… that was something I could agree with.

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 16 – 6 April 2018**


	16. Chapter 16

"Mike, we're off to school, we'll see you this afternoon!" Flare called from downstairs.  
"Okay, I'll see you then." I replied, waving from the banister with a cup of coffee and my painkillers in hand.

I thought it was going to be a quiet day, quiet… yes… quiet. And what do I get; I get a call from Gen an hour into the school day.

" _Mike, you need to get to school, right now."_  
"Why exactly?" I muttered back. "The teachers know I'm up to date."  
 _"It's not the teachers, Mike. It's Terrance, he's claiming he brought down that old barn on stand fifty five and that he took a bullet like some sort of hero. You need to set him straight."_  
"What exactly is the detriment to you or anyone else."  
 _"…"_  
"Hello?"  
 _"The fact that the girls are swooning over him now and he could probably do anyone he wanted."_  
I let out a long exasperated sigh. "Fine. I'll be there in… give me around fifteen minutes and expect me high as a kite."  
 _"What do you mean by that?"_  
"I can't do anything in my condition. I'm going to take my morphine shot before I arrive."  
 _"Just do something."_

… … … … …

Meanwhile at the school Nicha was looking for a way to get through the crowd hording the new false-hero. "Terrance!" She called.  
This obviously drew his attention as he turned to face her. "Oh, let's let the prettiest girl of the lot through." With the crowd having parted like the Great Blue did for Regigigas as he placed the continents, Nicha walked through and came face to face with the torterra, visibly nervous. "And what're you doing here, come to confess your love for me after I risked my life?"  
"You're not noble." She muttered.  
"What?"  
"You're not noble!" She exclaimed. "I was there last night and it was Mike who risked his life and brought down the barn. Not you!" She shouted, causing a substantial wave of murmurs through the crowd that surrounded them.

'So Mike kissed that little whore!' Gen thought, somewhat disgusted at the thought. 'Yet… if she's standing up for him, maybe she's not all that bad.'

"Oh really, then why isn't he here, a real man would scoff off something as simple as a bullet wound."  
"No. He had to suffer through it-"

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!"

The crowd turned around and parted again allowing me to walk, or rather stumble, through as I was visibly swaying from the intense painkillers.

"And what exactly happened to you?" Terrance huffed.  
"Painkillers; and a shit load of 'em too." I hiccupped.

I looked terrible, my chinos were creased, my shoes were unpolished, I'd forgotten to put a shirt on so all that remained on my torso was my bandages and another brownish tail coat.

"You a wuss or something."  
"I'll tell you what, Terrance." I started, interrupted by a hiccup again. "I will fight you right here and, in accordance with school rules, we will part the cafeteria tables. And settle this… the old fashioned way. If I win, you will admit that you're lying… as your people are, already, doubting you. And, if what you claim is a man… is true… you should be able to win easily." I said swaying. "So let us part these tables and bring Mr Mach down here so we can sort this out. Actually, you know what, Terrance, I could probably beat you with my hands behind my back."  
"Be my guest." Terrance scoffed at the claim.

Surely the teacher arrived and the tables in the cafeteria were lines up along the sides of the large room. As promised I held my hands behind my back and took my position, somewhat groggily, across from him.

I made the first move… and fell flat on my back, asleep. "You're kidding me… right?" Terrance laughed heartily, walking up and raising his foot to stomp on me.  
"HOOORAH!" I suddenly screamed, raising my leg into his crotch before bounding up and roundhouse kicking him across the head, forcing him to the floor. "Try again… dipshit." I laughed.

"One round goes to Mike Hunter." Mr Mach called, raising the green flag. "He has two more rounds to victory."

Terrance, obviously enraged, got to his feet, roared and charged only to be forced to the floor again by a bicycle kick. He hit the ground with a violent thud that seemed to have dazed him as well as myself.

"Round two goes to Mike Hunter." Mr Mach, again, raised the green flag. "Match Point. One more round to victory."

I paused. "I'll tell you what, Terrance, all I need this time, is my right hand's thumb." I clicked, holding my thumb up as a promise.  
"You'll pay for that insult, you little weed."

I rolled out of the way of his punch and then his kick and punch again before jabbing my thumb into the side of his neck. His muscles seized and he fell to the ground, violently spasming.

"Umm… round three also goes to Mike Hunter." My Mach hummed, clearly expecting a different result. "Victory goes to Mike Hunter then."

I held up my arm victoriously. "Now may someone please call a teacher to drive me home now that I've set the record straight. I really, really need to sleep." I hiccupped again. "And if possible maybe I can slay those unicorns I found on the beach the other day." I laughed as I fell backwards into Gen and Nicha's waiting arms, quickly falling asleep.

"He really is high as a kite." Gen commented as she poured some water into my mouth and held my nose shut so I could swallow.  
"So you're the other one." Nicha hummed.  
"I was just thinking the same thing about you. So it's between you, me and Delilah then."

In the crowd a certain Leafeon was royally pissed, even more so than usual. But another green eyed mistress watched on curiously before fading back into the crowd and into the halls.

'Mike…' She thought to herself, holding her hand to a medal on her chest.

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 17 – 15 Apr 2018**


	17. Chapter 17

Lunch, one of the most fulfilling meals of the school day and on the first day of the last week of the first term it was the start of the curry week. Unfortunately for myself, I was stuck cooking because the girl's decided to rat me out as being a good cook… at least I'm bloody well getting paid for this.

I'd been stuck working for the entire first half of the school day preparing what, for a family of six, would be six months' worth of curry, mildly spiced by the way, in a variety ranging from vegetable curry to chicken, lamb, beef and even prawn. But the biggest hit was probably my sweet and sour mango curry.

"How do you get this to taste so good!?" Scotty gawked as he chowed down on the rice that was practically bathed in the mango curry.  
"It's something that's pretty damn hard to get right so eat slower dammit." I groaned, dropping my head to the table creating a clunk as the utensils bounced off of the table and landed again.  
"I can't help it man, this is just awesome, what did you call that stewed mango and spice thing that you put on here?"  
"Acha. I had to learn to make it so, seriously, slow down and savour it."  
"No way ma-"  
"Scotty?" I asked, looking up to see him choking on something.

I swung my hand in a wide arc that struck his gut forcing him to spit up whatever he was choking on. "Hey, that's my watch." Scotty said in disbelief, checking his wrist to make sure.  
"How did you… how did you eat your watch?" I asked as I slid away from him on the cafeteria bench.  
"I don't know. I get the weirdest things done sometimes. At one point I was with my grandmother and…" Scotty was cut off.  
"…Hey guys." Someone called.

Scotty looked at the people who had interrupted him and whistled lightly before leaving the scene, running out of the cafeteria doors with his curry plate supported on one arm and a fork in his opposite hand.

I watched him run before I let out a sigh and turned to face the people that had interrupted him. "Yes, what may I do for you today, Flare, Vanessa?"  
"I hear that you'll be moving up a grade next term." Flare started. "Is it true?"  
"Why do you ask, exactly?"  
"Well, gossip spreads quickly." Flare chuckled, bending over at me, giving me a decent view of her cleavage.  
"Why do I have a feeling that you spread the fact that I'm a great cook?" I sighed.  
"You're changing the subject, Mike." Vanessa replied, bending over like her sister and keeping me in place by putting her hand on my shoulder.  
I gulped. "Umm… listen, guys I'd rather talk about this at dinner, okay." I replied nervously, holding my hands up in defence.  
"Hmm, really? Well you'd better tell us now because most of the family will be out tonight."  
"What do you mean by 'most'?" I stuttered.  
"Lily isn't feeling well and its Parent Teacher Evening so we're going to see what we can improve on."  
I went flatfaced. "That's not a very intimidating sentence."  
"Not the point." Vanessa spat, still trying to intimidate me. "What's happening next semester?"  
I let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm moving up a grade, I'm likely gonna move up another one end of second term as well. I might finish school at the end of the third one." I admitted.

"Gen is gonna be soooooooo pissed." Flare gasped.  
"I know, she's gonna flip out. She'll think you're leaving her." Vanessa added. "Cynthia might think the same."  
"To be fair, I was planning on telling you tonight. I thought it would hurt the family a bit less, I know how Lily's been struggling with me there." I sighed.  
"Lily? I thought you would care more about Gen?" Vanessa quirked an eyebrow.  
"You see… the thing is that I know what it's like as a depressive, I know people like that and I know a lot of the consequences and results. I don't want her to go through that." I nodded.  
"Wait, you knew that Lily was… you know."  
"It's hard not to." I chuckled sadly. "However, the quicker I leave the quicker everything here goes back to normal and the quicker I can get to my sweet, sweet Delilah."  
"And what; you don't think she'll share. I'm sure you can find a way to accommodate Gen in there as well."  
"I like how you care for your sister, I care for her too but it's just that… I need to process a lot right now and passing through school was the best option."  
"How!?" The older twins exclaimed in unison, gathering a crowd around them, including Scotty who had apparently gotten his eighth serving.  
"I… I… Just… I need to think." I suddenly sputtered as I ducked under Vanessa's arm and fled the scene.

At exactly the same moment, the school bell had rung, signalling the last period. Fortunately since the last teacher of the day had been sick; there was no harm in me leaving for home.

When Flare, Vanessa, Gen and Cynthia came back home I was finishing up with the mopping and had already packed up the vacuum cleaner and window cleaning materials.

"Hey! We're home!" Cynthia called joyfully as Esper left her room and looked down from the balcony.  
"Hi girls, Lily's still in bed and Mike's just finishing the day's cleaning, just remember to wipe your shoes off when you come inside. Mike'll freak if he finds mud stains after he's just mopped."  
"No worries sis!" Cynthia replied.  
"Cynthia, what are you doing?" Gen asked questionably.  
"Oh, I'm gonna go say hi to Mike."  
"No, you're taking off you clothes!" Flare exclaimed as she dove for the small Sylveon who skilfully evaded the lunge. "Fuck." Flare grunted in frustration.

By this time Cynthia had made it into the kitchen and pounced. "Guess who!?" She cried loudly, wrapping something over my eyes.  
"Cynthia, these are your panties, they smell like strawberries, now may you please get them out of my face." I sighed.  
"Fine, but then you're giving me a piggy back." She laughed before she jumped onto my back. "Whoopee!" She cried out as I propped her up on my back and left the kitchen.

"Cynthia, get some goddamned clothes on!" Esper scolded.  
"No way!" Cynthia replied. "Well… maybe… IF big brother Mikey here tells me what he thinks of my chest pressed against his back."  
"Oi vei." I sighed, letting out and exasperated breath. "Cynthia, you're getting there. I'd say you might be a B-cup when you're about fourteen." I replied.  
"You mean it?" She asked, grinding her hips on my back, prompting me to drop her onto her feet.  
"Yes I do, but you're a bit too young to do the hip grinding stuff so get upstairs and put on your pyjamas." I answered.

Once Cynthia had shut the door to her room, Esper walked down the stairs and looked me in the eyes. Naturally, with me being the shorter of the two, I had to look up at her.

"You know, she really likes you."  
"Yeah I-" I was cut off when she pressed a finger to my lips.  
"You'd make a great big brother, and maybe even a great husband." Esper replied, bending down and kissing me on the forehead.  
My face flushed, clearly visible despite the blue fur. "Umm… thanks… I guess."

"Esper!" Gen yelled. "He's mine!"  
"I'm what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
"I uh… I umm… I've gotta go." Gen stuttered before fleeing to the first floor bathroom.  
"That was just mean, Mike." Flare chuckled.  
"Yeah… but it's nice to have fun every now and again." I replied playfully.

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 18 – 22 Apr 2018**


	18. Chapter 18

"Lily!" I called.

The girls had been gone for eighty minutes or so and I'd already prepared dinner for Lily and I, but, Lily was still in bed and wasn't answering as I continuously knocked on the door.

"Lily!? Dinner's ready." I called yet again. "Odd." I muttered. "Okay, Lily, I'm coming in." I sighed, hoping for the best as I opened the door. And there she was, bundled up in bed. "What's this?" I asked myself, moving over to the bed. "A letter?" I murmured, unfolding the green-tinted paper.

" _I love you Esper, Gen, Flare, Vanessa, Cynthia. I'm sorry it came to this but if he met with Zack there's no good in him, I don't care what he says I know guys that seem nice will just stab you in the back. More than that he's barely more than a paedophile the way he is around Cynthia. Please… just forgive me. Even if you don't neither of us will bother you anymore."_

My face paled as I read the note, I gulped and looked back at the bed before pulling off the green sheets revealing a heap of strategically placed pillows. I nodded silently to myself and left the room, I closed the door and turned to face it, placing a hand on the doorknob, I gently rubbed my thumb on the keyhole in thought.

"So. There's a murderer in the house tonight." I sighed.  
"Do you want to fight back or am I just going to have to kill you where you stand." A voice grumbled behind me.  
"Lily, you've always been distant from me, for all four months that I've been here. And truthfully, I can understand why. I had to beat the hell out of Zack, but he's in prison now so can we just calm down."  
"NO!" She shouted back. "How did you know him in the first place?"  
I cringed slightly. "His father used to beat me in order to take out his frustrations for his lost inheritance. Zack was there on one of those three hundred and sixty six days." I replied softly. "I also know for a fact that he raped his dead mother, bloody necrophile. And before you ask how I know that; again, his dad told me."  
"So you expect me to believe that you have some form of nobility in you when you beat a teacher to death? Yeah, Gen told me. You even took Gen away from me and you still try to feel up Cynthia, I heard your comment on her chest size."

I pulled out my phone and set a timer on something before putting it back in my pants pocket. "Lily, your sisters just like me as a person, I'm not half bad."  
"Yeah, you're more than half bad."  
I shook my head slowly at her answer before removing my jacket and tied the sleeves around my waist. "Lily, just try not to get blood on the jacket."  
She paused as she looked at the scars that littered my arms as all I wore under the jacket was a vest. Eventually, she overcame the stupor. "AAAAH!" Lily cried out as she lunged into my back with the large kitchen knife in hand.

The blood splattered on her door as the knife penetrated my side going clean through my abdomen so that just the tip poked out the other end. I coughed a bit with tears of pain falling from my eyes as I dropped to my knees.

'Stabbed in the back… what a way to go.' I thought to myself. I turned my head to look behind me as her feet beat against the floor while she ran. 'No.'

I got up and reached to my back, grabbing the knife handle and pulling it out, hissing as small amounts of blood spurted from the wound. My breathing became laboured and I felt as lightheaded as possible when the knife left. Still I had the strength to tie my coat around the wound and force myself to my feet.

"Geomancy." I panted, feeling a bit of life return. "Geomancy." I repeated, the aura now growing around me. "Z-Geomancy." I repeated a final time with my aura now flaring to life.

I knew where she was going and I stumbled up the stairwell, a trail of blood drops following me en route. Eventually I reached the top of the stairs, a turret-like platform, four stories up in the castle-like mansion.

Lily sat perched on the wall at the opposite end of the platform. "Don't worry, Mike, the pain won't last much longer… for either of us." She whispered, rolling off the edge of the building.

I jumped after her, catching her in my arms and rolling in the air so as to land beneath her. The impact forced blood out of my wound and out of my mouth while the aura dissipated into a large dome that seemed to melt the falling snow.

"Lily." I muttered, she still had her eyes closed as though she was still falling. "It's okay, just… don't hurt yourself anymore. You hurt others even more than yourself when you cut your arms… Trust me… I know." I added weakly. "I guess this is… my final act of heroism in this family hey. Just a butler who grew in favour among the sisters… I guess the only proper heroism was me saving Nicha, though."  
"Huh?" She muttered, finally looking up at my face. She jolted up with a light screech.  
"Lily, just… try and remember that your sisters will always love you. I could never replace you for any of them and I wouldn't hurt any of them. Heck… you just tried to kill me and I never let you hurt even yourself." I gave a weak chuckle, my chest suddenly feeling quite heavy as a smile graced my face. "It'd kill your sisters too if you died. So… we chilled?" I asked a final time, the weight on my chest simply growing with every breath and the numbness in my arms and legs reaching up into my abdomen. "Don't cry either, you don't look so pretty when you cry. And… By the way… you got blood on my jacket." With that last statement I let out a final breath and my head hit the rocks just inches below with a thud and a crack.

Looking around Lily wasn't harmed in any major way, just a few scratches and bruises here and there. "Mike?" She said softly, poking my face with her index finger. "Mike?"

The snow that was falling had turned into rain with a little bit of a pink or purple hue to it from the dissipating aura. My phone began to buzz and played music through my pants' pocket.

I never meant to cause you any sorrow  
I never meant to cause you any pain  
I only wanted to one time to see you laughing  
I only wanted to see you  
Laughing in the purple rain

"MIKE!" She finally screamed, placing her ear to my chest to listen for a heartbeat. "HELP, SOMEONE, HELP!" She continued, after a minute or so, she fell silent and tears again welled up in her eyes "Mike." She mumbled, curling up into a foetal position next to me. "Mike."

"LILY!"

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 19 – 28 Apr 2018**


	19. Chapter 19

"Will he be okay?" Esper inquired, with her hands over Cynthia's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her albeit that, truthfully, neither of them was holding up very well.  
"Well, fortunately he was able to keep the stab wound from bleeding too much. Before he was stabbed he probably angled himself or moved just enough to prevent any major internal injuries, somehow the knife missed his kidney, liver, gall bladder and intestines without severing any major veins or arteries. The kid must be a master of biology to be able to know where he can be stabbed."

"He is." Gen chimed in as she continued to run her fingers over my left hand.  
"Explains a lot." The Doctor sighed. "But aside from the stab wound he broke eighteen bones which, while compared to the rest of his full body X-Rays it's clear that he's been through much more, is still a lot. He has a major concussion and we're currently giving him another litre of blood, he's actually quite lucky we found a bag of AB type blood. If we didn't he'd be dead."

Esper gave out a soft sigh of relief. "Thanks."  
"Though bear in mind, just because he isn't dead now, doesn't mean he'll stay that way. Quite frankly he'll be lucky to be alive by the end of the week."  
"That is not a very nice thing to say." Esper growled slightly.  
"It's true though, if he lives and doesn't die from some secondary infection or blood loss he can go home in about nine to fourteen days. We'll have nurses come in and perform Heal Pulse every six hours and hope that goes somewhere." The doctor replied.  
"Is there any cure for the stress that comes with this all?" Esper continued.  
"It's called twelve year old scotch whiskey."  
"You're kidding me right?" Esper quirked an eyebrow.  
"I wish I was." The doc sighed as he pulled a flask from his belt and took a swig before leaving the room.

"Gen… we're going now, visiting hours are almost over." Esper called, once the doctors had almost left. "Just two exams left and you can spend as much time with him as you want." Esper said as she pulled her younger sister into a tight hug.  
"Thanks, Sis. Let's go back home, I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear that he'll live."  
"I'm sure he will, but not according to the doctor." Esper laughed.

… … … … …

"Lily! We're back!" Esper called once she'd opened the door and let the others enter.  
"What are we, chopped liver!?" Vanessa huffed, flicking her hair while she walked past them and to the mirror where she seemed to be checking her hair.  
"And hello to you too, Vanessa, where's Flare? And umm… what are you doing?"

One wouldn't really have to look closely at Vanessa to realise that she wasn't wearing a bra… or anything other than a set of Flare's panties… wait what.

"Flare and I are getting ready for a photoshoot." Vanessa replied plainly.  
"You can't do that!" Esper yelled. "I am not letting some erotica website, or magazine, take pictures of my sisters."  
"Relax this is for personal use."  
"Oh really, who exactly is that person using it?" Esper growled, leaning over her sister with a slightly menacing glare.  
"Umm… it… it's embarrassing to say. Flare and I umm… we agreed with each other to give him a graduation present…" Vanessa fumbled.  
"At the end of first term?" Esper inquired, equally as suspicious as before.  
"Yes." Vanessa sighed, the sudden drop in breath causing her breasts to bounce slightly.

"You're taking pics for big bro, aren't you!?" Cynthia suddenly called.  
"What do you mean by that, Cynth?" Gen inquired, looking at the excitable little Sylveon who was itching to grab at the hem of her shirt as she tried to break her older sister's grip.  
"You didn't know? Mike's moving up a year at the end of this term. Vanessa and Flare found out yesterday afternoon." Cynthia replied. Noticing the drop in Gen's expression Cynthia spoke up again. "Well, he couldn't have told you anyway because yesterday he was umm… stabbed and all. I guess he just didn't want any special treatment before he moved."

Gen let go of her sister and ran for the staircase before running up to her room, tripping a few times as she did so.

Esper clenched her fists lightly; life was getting frustrating as all hell for her around now. "Fine, Flare, Vanessa, you can take your pictures just be sure that Mike's the only one that sees them, I've got other business to deal with." She seethed, silently screaming in her head. "And Lily! Get your ass down to the dinner table, no bullshit this time!"

Before she could beat down the door, Gen opened it for her and Esper fell into the nicely chilled bedroom. Most of it was a very light blue in colour with some whites and darker blues scattered around the room.

"What do you want, Esper?" Gen grumbled.  
"I want to know why you're so upset over this?"  
"I'm upset because Mike's leaving without telling me!" Gen retorted loudly. But soon it calmed down and she turned away and hung her head with her fists clenched and a scrunched face, trying to hold back tears.  
"It's still the same school, Gen, you guys can be together over the breaks and all. And he'll still be here when you get home." Esper replied, patting Gen's shoulder lightly. "Look, we all know that you have feelings for him and I'm sure he feels the same but… ugh… I don't know how to deal with this situation. Just… just… just don't wait on him and make your move."  
"It's a lot easier said than done." Gen sighed, leaving Esper's reach and sitting down on her bed. "Esper, he's already dedicated to another girl. Her name's Delilah and well… he quite literally left her and she moved to New Tork City in Unova. He's so… so in love with her and even if someone here was to win him over I've still got competition, I mean, Nicha, that whore with nine tails, has a thing going for him and even Flare and Vanessa might win him over."  
Esper thought on the last two for a moment. "What makes you think that?"  
"Well… if you think about it, they are kind of producing porno for him." Gen sighed. "I mean, I'm taller than him and I'm barely anything more than a B-cup, Lily has a bigger chest than me."  
"Only by an extra inch." Esper shook her head lightly. "Look, most girls are taller than him and I think he's fine with small breasts given his fondness of Cynthia."  
"Great… more competition."  
"That's beside the point, Gen… you can either try win him over or you could make a deal."  
"A deal?" Geneva inquired.  
"Yup. Why not make a deal with this Delilah girl and maybe even Nicha and share him."  
"I am not some concubine!" Gen shot up from her bed, absolutely outraged at the statement.  
"Fine, leave him to Delilah and go without him for the year. Who knows, maybe he would even go for Nicha or one of your sisters."  
Gen paused. "Dammit." She muttered. "Fine." With that realization reached, Esper's phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Gen inquired.  
"I don't know." Esper mumbled as she raised the phone to her ear and went flat faced. "Gen, please go check on Lily in her room."  
"Okay." Gen replied quizzically before she ran off and returned at the speed of a ninjask. "She's not there." She panted.  
"Okay." Esper sighed, letting out a long, exasperated breath. "I'll be right there." She said into the phone.

"Esper… what happened?" Gen asked worriedly.  
"We need to go pick Lily up from the hospital."  
"Did she go to finish the job! Is Mike alright!?"  
"Oh… he's fine. As for her… well… she's finishing something." Esper shuddered before she opened the door.

"Don't forget to take these to Mike!" Cynthia called as she ran up to them.  
"Cynthia." Esper asked quizzically. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes? Not even panties."  
"Well… That's for Mikey to find out." Cynthia replied, shoving the folder into Esper's hands and running back to where they had been taking the pictures.  
"Damn that little Nymph." Needless to say, Gen was having a bit of an internal struggle.

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 20 – 05 May 2018**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: From now on this story is written in third person point of view. And… Start.**

"Gen just calm down for a while, Lily isn't trying to kill him!" Esper exclaimed, trying to hold back the ever determined Glaceon while damning the freshly waxed floors.  
"I know that!" Gen retorted, starting to struggle with the weight of her older sister.  
"AH!" Esper screeched as she tripped over a carpet and landed on top of Gen as she was forced down as well.

"Umm… are you Esper, by any chance?" A Chansey nurse inquired.  
"I am… why?"  
"You just need to look through the window to your right if you want to see Mr Hunter?"

Unfortunately Esper was forced to the ground again as Gen shot up to look through the window. There, just on the other side of the transparent barrier, her sister sat on Mike's lap leaning over his unconscious body and placing the occasional kiss on his lips before speaking to him again.

"LILY!" Gen exclaimed, beating on the glass and drawing Lily's attention to the window. Lily blushed lightly and raised a hand to cover the red tint in her cheeks as Gen burst into the room. "Lily! What are you doing! I thought you hated him now… now… now you've mounted him!"  
Lily blushed even more at the thought. "Well umm… he… he's actually a very nice person and I thought it might be nice to umm… yeah… spend some time with him and since you get him at home and Nicha gets him at school I thought this would be the best time to be with him."  
Gen's eye twitched a bit in the corner. "You can't just change your mind like that!"  
"Well too bad, I just did. He's the first guy I know who'd actually give his life for me… and it was even after I tried to kill him." Lily admitted softly as she brushed her hair out of her face and lowered her lips to his yet again. "What? Are you jealous that I'm making my move?" Lily taunted.  
"We should at least wait for him to wake up before we make our moves on him." Gen huffed at her sister's behaviour. "Now we need to go home, Esper's waiting?"  
"Okay." Lily replied, getting off of Mike and following her sister.

But Lily paused at the door for a moment and ran back inside to give Mike a final kiss goodbye. "Heh, even out cold you're a good kisser." She chuckled only to be shoved out of the way by Gen who took her share of his lip-time when Esper grabbed both of them by the ears and dragged them out of the hospital room and back to the car.

Once they'd settled down in the black minibus Esper gave out a few frustrated breaths. "Lily! How did you even get here?"  
"I snuck away in the car with you guys and hid under his hospital bed." Lily moped. "I wanted to be there to apologise if he woke up. Once you guys left I got out and sat there next to him. He just looked so… so peaceful, he didn't even look like he was in pain or angry or even depressed at what had happened. And I may have gotten carried away and started talking to him and umm… making out with him." Lily fumbled over that last part and sighed in defeat. "Sorry."  
"It's okay, it's over and done with let's just go home, get some sleep and you guys can write your exams tomorrow and we'll visit him after that, okay." Esper offered, trying to bargain with the peeved off twins.  
"Fine, I'll agree to that." Gen nodded.

Lily nodded shortly afterwards, probably just so as not to seem like the bad one in the car. Then again, she did almost kill someone, herself and promptly make out with an unconscious and dying person… it sounds a lot worse when it's said out loud and in one go.

Yet the following day hardly went as planned, yes they woke up, had breakfast and wrote their exams but when they arrived at the hospital there was some properly horrendous news awaiting them.

"Umm… Where's Mike?" Lily quivered, pointing at the empty bed that still had the folder full of pictures sealed on top of it.  
"I don't know." Gen added.

Esper looked back at the doctor that stopped in the doorway. The doctor sighed, took a swig from the flask on his belt and walked in.

"What can I do for your very, very, very special family today?" He was trying sound polite but was failing so badly, truthfully, he had had enough of them for one lifetime.  
"What happened to Mike?" Esper inquired, getting between her quickly angering sisters and the doctor. 'Lily you're already lucky you aren't in prison, don't give them another reason to put you there.'  
"Oh him, the blue deer bloke. He died last night and we sent him to the crematorium. Yeah, he flatlined and everything." The doc replied, taking another swig from the flask. "Don't worry, we were gonna send the ashes to you along with a seventy five percent off coupon for diamond compression."

"Why I OUGHTA!" Lily shouted only to be caught by Esper.  
"Thanks we'll see you another time, actually scratch that we'll go find another hospital." Esper chuckled nervously, trying to hold her younger sibling in place. "Gen, grab the folder and we'll be on our way."  
"Sure." Gen muttered slowly, reaching out a shaky hand to grab the envelope. "I'll uh… I'll give these back to the other three." She said sadly.  
"Gen?" Esper asked, worriedly while her sister walked out of the room ever so slowly. "Lily, you'd better behave yourself for your sister's sake." Esper scolded before she got up to follow Gen.

When they eventually found the Glaceon she was sitting against the rear wheel of the minibus with her face in her knees and snow falling around her but nowhere else. This particular ice type was quite depressed, and maybe it's because she couldn't just let it go that the world was freezing around her.

But you couldn't blame her, the love of her life just died and she'd only kissed him twice; and only once when he was awake. She'd never said the words 'I love you' and had never heard them back. It all belonged to that Delilah girl in Unova. She even promised herself that they'd be together yet…

"Gen… we need to go, let's all just hop in the car and go home. Okay?" Esper asked as she unlocked the doors and patted her sister on the shoulder.

 **Estimated Publish Date of Chapter 21 – 28 June 2018**


End file.
